You Can Do What?
by AshleyPorter
Summary: Something goes wrong while the pilots are on a mission. They find themselves thrown into the Harry Potter universe. Can they handle learning about magic, how to get home, and another war hanging over their heads?
1. Mission

Lets out a low whistle it has been a long time oO 

This is a Harry Potter/ Gundam Wing crossover. Takes place in the Harry Potter 7th year (ignoring the 6th book) and after the Eve Wars in Gundam Wing.

Pairings: Heero/Relena, Hilde/Duo, Hermione/Ron, Sally/Wufei

Warnings: Crossover, time travel, cursing, violence

(AN: I'm under this screen name on ForeverFandom as well)

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or GW

'Another day, another stack of paperwork to deal with,' Sally Po thought idly as she stared at the pile of paperwork that seemed to have appeared on her desk in the five minutes she took to get her coffee. She sighed and decided to go see what Wufei was doing. She took a sip of her coffee as she made her way to her partner's office. Sally supposed that she should be happy that there wasn't any fieldwork that needed to be done. It meant there was no one for the Preventers to stop from causing trouble, but Sally was restless. She wasn't used to just sitting on her hands and reading meaningless documents. She scolded herself silently as she walked into Wufei's office.

The former Chinese gundam pilot looked up from his own stack of paperwork. He looked just as bored and tired at Sally felt. Ever since the other former gundam pilots had joined the Preventers ranks everything had slowed down dramatically. Sally took a seat across from her partner and put her feet up on his desk. He glared at her slightly, knowing it was a pointless effort. Sally had become accustom to his glares about a year back.

Wufei stopped what he was doing and sat back, eyeing his partner, "Can I help you?"

Sally took another sip of her coffee, "I doubt it, unless you have something other than paper work for me to do."

He shook his head gently and Sally sighed. She knew it was hopeless, but she could try. She drank some more of her coffee, enjoying the companionable silence. Wufei went back to his paperwork. They stayed like that for about ten minutes before there was a knock at the door. They both turned and looked up as Duo walked in with a huge grin on his face. They both looked at the braided ex-pilot with raised eyebrows, for Duo to smile like that meant one of two things. Either they had a field mission or he was about to play some horrible prank. Sally and Wufei looked at each other in worry then looked back at Duo.

"What do you want Maxwell?" Wufei asked cautiously.

The pilot's smiled dimmed slightly, "I know field work isn't something to be happy about, but we got a mission. Which means we have a few paperwork free hours."

Sally jumped up in excitement. Finally! A mission! Wufei's mouth twitched slightly at the corner as he too got up. Duo smiled and bounced off to gather up the rest of the gundam team. Sally shook her head gently; even after two years that boy hadn't changed. Two years… it had been two years since the Eve wars. The boys were now varying between the ages of 17 and 18; she frowned at herself a little, which made her older too.

By the time she and Wufei got to the meeting room the other pilots were seated and waiting. They took their seats and looked up at the screen in front of them. Moments later it lit up and Une appeared on the screen. She was away on a business meeting.

"I'm glad you all came, this is a big one. We caught wind of a transporter full of gundanium heading into unmarked territory. Sally, I need you to be in charge of this. You boys will be following the transporter and once you discover its destination shut down the operation. Is that clear?"

The preventers in the room nodded and stood, clearly having been dismissed. With that they all headed back to their offices to gather the supplies they would need for the mission. It had been a while. 

Somewhere around seven hours later the pilots and Sally found themselves heading toward the space in between L4 and L3. They had found the transport ship and were following it at a discrete distance.

Heero was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, just as he had for most of the trip. Duo was talking animatedly to Quatre who was smiling and nodding. Wufei was sitting in the co-pilot chair, trying his hardest to block out Duo's rambling. Trowa was immersed in his book, seeming unaware of those around him. Sally was in the pilot chair watching the carrier in front of them. Rather suddenly all the alarms started going off. All the pilots jumped into action with speed only they could accomplish.

"What's setting the alarms off?" Quatre asked, leaning over Wufei's shoulder for a better view.

Sally shook her head to say she didn't know when suddenly the carrier in front of them disappeared from view. Everyone froze for a moment; it was gone.

"Where-"

Whatever Wufei had been about to ask was cut short when they realized what had sent the sensors off.

Duo's eyes flew wide, "It's a black hole!"

All the pilots tensed and instantly started to try and change course.

Sally shook her head, "It's too late! We're in its gravitational pull!"

Heero looked up and said in his usual monotone voice, "We're going to be sucked into a black hole. It is unlikely we will survive."

Duo shot him a glare, "Thanks for lightening the mood pal."

Trowa sat back down and pulled out his book, may as well finish the page if they were going to die anyway. Quatre fell back into his chair helplessly. Heero gave a small shrug and Wufei sighed heavily. So it would end like this, after all they did to stay alive and create peace they were going to be killed by a black hole.

Sally's brow furrowed, "But then the carrier got sucked in too, right?"

That was the last thing that the pilots got to contemplate before there was an unbelievably painful pressure surrounding them. Slowly the world darkened around them and then it was all black. 


	2. Bad Day

Warnings, disclaimer, and pairings in Ch.1

Heero Yuy was having a bad day. First, his alarm clock hadn't gone off so he had been late. Heero Yuy was _never_ late. Then his coffee had been cold. He'd had to deal with what seemed to be a never-ending pile of paperwork. Then Duo had given him the headache of his life. And to top it all off he had been sucked into a black hole.

Wait, a black hole? Then how was he…?

Heero opened his eyes slowly and blinked, trying to get them to focus. Where was he? With this thought he suddenly was on his feet with his gun drawn. He looked around, very confused by what he saw. He was in the middle of a forest. How on earth did he get into the middle of a forest? The last thing he remembered was being on a shuttle in space. He blinked as he noticed his fellow pilots sprawled across the forest floor. He carefully leaned down next to the closest one, Quatre, and felt for a pulse while searching his surroundings. Just asleep, or unconscious rather. He slowly made his way to the others and checked them as well. They all seemed ok.

How could that be? They were sucked through a black hole! Speaking of which, where had it dumped them? He tried again to figure out where they were, but it must've been night since he couldn't see a damn thing. A small groan behind him indicated that Quatre was waking up. Heero looked at the blonde haired boy as he got up and pulled out his own gun as soon as he took in his surroundings.

Quatre looked at Heero, "Where are we?"

Heero gave a small shrug and continued to scan the area, "Wake the others. We need to find the shuttle and determine our location."

Quatre nodded and kneeled down and woke the others gently. Soon they all were up and very much alert.

"Status," Sally said trying to figure out what happened.

Wufei touched his hand to his forehead and came away with blood, "Minor injuries, nothing serious."

Trowa dusted himself off, "Just a few bruises."

Quatre smiled, "I'm fine."

Heero looked over at his commander, "Hn."

Duo picked some leaves out of his hair, "How'd we get out here?"

Sally shook her head gently, "Spread out, find the shuttle and determine our location."

The pilots nodded and slowly made their way out of the clearing they had landed in, guns drawn, and very alert. After about five minutes a sharp whistle cut through the air. All the pilots looked up, recognizing Duo's signal. They all ran toward the source of the noise. Duo had found the shuttle all right; he found it sinking into a lake at the edge of the forest. Sally rubbed her face with her hands, she didn't need this, she didn't.

Quatre blinked, "By Allah, how did we get so far away from the shuttle?"

"And unharmed?" Wufei chipped in.

The major looked back at the wreckage and shrugged, she hadn't the faintest clue. She glanced at Heero to see if he had any idea, but realized he wasn't looking at the shuttle. She followed his line of vision and saw before them a huge castle. Her jaw dropped and soon Duo and Quatre mirrored her look. Trowa blinked and Wufei's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Your call major," Heero said.

Sally looked back at their shuttle just in time to see a tentacle reach from under the water and start to pull the shuttle under the water. Sally's jaw dropped again and this time all the pilots showed their shock.

Sally looked up at the cloudy night sky then back at the castle, "Well, it can't hurt to see if anyone's home. Nothing we can't handle."

The pilots nodded in agreement to that and followed their commander, automatically falling into a defensive formation. Sally looked up at the giant oak doors and picked up one of the knockers, which happened to be about the size of her head. She let it fall once and cringed at the huge echo it made. She waited a few moments, figuring if no one heard that then they weren't going to hear them at all. They heard the clicks of many locks and the doors slowly opened. Standing in the doorway was an older man wearing what looked like robes. He had an absurdly long beard and half moon glasses.

The man looked at the people standing before him questioningly, "Can I help you?"

Quatre answered before he could stop himself, "Our shuttle crashed into your lake. Perhaps you could spare us a room for the night until we figure out where we our and a way back home?"

The older man peered past them to look at the lake where he could clearly see the giant squid pulling something under the water. The older man smiled and stepped back, allowing room for the people to walk in.

They did so cautiously, years of war had taught them to be paranoid. The older man closed the door behind them, taking in the state of his visitors. They were young; the boys could've been young enough to go to the school that they had just entered. The woman wasn't that much older than them either. The man smiled; perhaps this is just what he had been waiting for.


	3. Peeves and Pink Goo

All disclaimers, warnings, and pairings in Ch. 1.

The pilots followed their commander, looking around the halls with a mix of paranoia, curiosity, and wonder. Of course, the wonder was them wondering just how hard they had hit their heads. Quatre spun around for the eighth time since they had started following the old man. He kept getting the feeling that they were being watched. Wufei swore up and down that he saw one of the paintings move while Duo was convinced that one of the suits of armor had watched them walk down the hall. Not that Sally, Heero, or Trowa would admit to it, but they had seen it too. Where the hell were they? Hero started to pay attention to the old man's ramblings again.

"- This is a boarding school so tomorrow you are welcome to join the students for breakfast. It ends at eight since they have classes to attend. I am the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

Sally looked back at him, "Sally Po of the first division Preventers. I am the commander of this division. Before you, you have the best agents in our program. Agent Yuy, Agent Chang, Agent Winner, Agent Maxwell, and Agent Barton."

The boys nodded in a hello as Sally said their names. Dumbledore gave no indication that he found their titles odd.

He motioned to a portrait in front of them, "This is where you shall stay."

The boys and Sally all blinked a few times in confusion, they were staying inside a painting?

Dumbledore smiled at their bewildered looks, "This is the door to your room. The password is 'snippet'."

The pilots' and Sally's jaws dropped for the third time that night as the wall swung open to reveal a room with six beds. Dumbledore smiled again and departed to leave the dumbfounded Preventers to figure it out on their own. They all looked at one another and carefully entered the room, drawing the weapons for the first time since they had entered the castle. They checked every nook and cranny of the room and declared it safe. They looked at each other, nodded a good night, took off their shoes and Preventer jackets, and promptly fell into bed asleep. 

Harry was up early that morning. The reason for his wake? The open window next to him that was blowing in the crisp morning air. He blinked confused; he had closed it before he went to sleep. The culprit bit at his finger and his put on his glasses to see Hedwig sitting on his bed next to him. He blinked in confusion but then saw the letter that was tied to her leg. He reached over and took it off her leg and stared at it in utter confusion. It was from the Dursleys.

Harry ripped it open instantly, wondering what would possess his relatives to send him mail. He read the letter and blinked, wondering why he was so surprised. It was just like his relatives, well, aside from the whole own thing. He shook his head; he'd talk to Ron and Hermione about it over breakfast. He got up and got dressed and headed to breakfast early. He was glad he did, he would have missed the show otherwise.

The pilots had awoken early that morning. They weren't able to sleep long in an unknown place and they were used to getting up early for training and missions. They had put their jackets and shoes back on, Sally tying her hair up in the usual twist, Duo fixing his braid, and Wufei putting his in its usual ponytail. They pushed the wall open and wandered into the halls. They had memorized their way around what they had been shown so they had no problem finding their way back to the dinning hall.

The only problem was about half way there Heero found himself suddenly pelted with a balloon full of _pink_ goo. Heero froze on the spot, reaching up and whipping the offending goo off of his face with a small growl. Duo was cracking up while the others were trying their damndest to not laugh. Heero glared in the direction that the balloon had come from and blinked at the sight before him.

Floating a good three feet above his head was a see through man in old-fashioned clothes laughing his head off. The others took notice to the floating man and pulled out their guns to shoot the thing.

"He's already dead, you can't hurt him," a voice from behind them announced.

All the pilots spun and pointed their guns at the boy before remembering that they were at a school and shoved their guns back into their hidden holsters. The boy standing before them blinked like he thought he saw something but wasn't sure.

Trowa was the first to recover, "What do you mean dead?"

The boy continued his decent down the stairs. He had black hair and the brightest green eyes that they had ever seen. He was muscular but thin like he hadn't always been well nourished. He was also slightly on the short side and looked about 17. The pilots assessed him as a minor threat if he were to try and had any skills that they didn't know about. Nothing to cause worry.

"He's a poltergeist. He's been dead for a long time. He likes to pick on everyone except the teachers. Just avoid him and you'll be fine."

He Preventers just started at him, vaguely registering that he had a British accent. Poltergeist? As in a ghost? And they could see it? The boy proceeded to pull a stick out of his pocket while the Preventers were confused. He walked up to Heero and pointed it at his face.

Everyone froze as the word '**Scourgify**' was muttered. The goo was gone, the stick back in the boys pocket, and he was walking toward the dinning hall before any of them could react.

"What the hell was that?!" Duo exploded.

Heero touched his face before looking after the boy. That boy had pointed a stick at him and walked away before any of them knew what to do. What the hell was this place?


	4. Slytherins, Gryffindors and Mudbloods

All disclaimers, warnings and pairings in Ch. 1

To say that the Preventers were in shock would be an understatement.

"Did you see that? He could've killed us and we wouldn't have known what to do!"

"A stick? How did he do that with a stick?"

Sally rubbed her temple as she listened to them yell all the way down the hall. Well, Duo was yelling, everyone else was thinking aloud. She was worried too though. He had caught them all off guard; it wouldn't happen again, that's for sure.

They walked into the dinning hall and once again were shocked out of their minds. It was huge, but that wasn't what had them so surprised. It was the floating candles and the ceiling, which Heero was pretty sure, was how it looked outside right then. The perfect soldier closed his mask completely for the first time in about a year. After a year of adjusting he had started to open up a little and show a few emotions. The others assumed they had Relena to thank for that.

All the pilots switched back to pilot mode. It was so easy to slip back into it that it scared a part of them while it relieved another. Sally took her place at the front of them and they once again made a defensive formation as they walked toward the Headmaster. He had some explaining to do. The boy who they had seen that morning was sitting in the middle of one of the tables and a few other early risers were scattered throughout four long tables. As soon as the six walked by the kids started running from one table to the other whispering frantically.

The Preventers took no notice though, or at least as far as everyone else was concerned. Sally slammed her hand on the table in front of the Headmaster, the boys flanking her with their arms crossed. The Headmaster looked up, not in an annoyed manner like one would expect though, quite the contrary. He looked amused at them, which just pissed them off all the more.

"What the hell is going on here old man?" Duo snapped.

Normally one of the other pilots would scold him at this point but they didn't really seem to care. Not even Quatre scolded him for it.

Dumbledore smiled at them, "As I said last night, you are at a boarding school. I decided not to explain what _type_ of boarding school for I doubted you would believe me. This is Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The Preventers tensed, they were at the what for _what_? Dumbledore smiled slightly apparently having noticed, much to the Preventers' displeasure.

"We recovered your … _craft_ from the giant squid. I daresay that it is in no shape to take you back to your homes though. Please, sit, eat, and afterwards you can start trying to find a way back home. Where are you from anyway?"

The boys all looked at Heero, who looked at Sally, who just stared at Dumbledore pondering how to fix their craft. She spun on her heel without a response and headed back toward the exit. The boys turned and followed their commanding officer out the door. Heero shot the boy who had pointed a stick in his face a glare before his face loss all emotion again. 

Harry gulped as he watched them exit. The boy he had helped earlier was terrifying, but he didn't have much time to contemplate them since Ron and Hermione walked in and sat next to him.

"Hey Harry!"

"Morning Harry."

He smiled at both of them before frowning, remembering why he had been up so much earlier than they had been. They frowned at his sudden change and he looked over at them.

"I got a letter from the Dursleys this morning. They told me to not bother coming back at the end of term."

Ron blinked, "Why is that a bad thing?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Because Ron, now Harry has no where to live!"

"Oh…"

Harry smiled and waved it off, "Don't worry about it. I have a whole school year to figure it out. Anyway, have you guys seen the people that Dumbledore it letting stay here?" 

"Status?" Sally asked knowing full well that the wreckage in front of her was thrashed beyond repair without the proper tools.

Wufei shook his head from where he was standing on top of what had once been a space shuttle, "I can't tell the top from the bottom."

Duo snorted, "There's stuff in the junkyard that is more whole than this…"

"Impossible to fix without the parts," Trowa agreed from somewhere on the other side of the ship.

Quatre let out a sigh, still bothered by the name of the school. _Witchcraft_ and _wizardry_? Who was he kidding? There was no such thing as magic.

Sally nodded, "I expected as much. I say we follow the path that leads through the front gates. All these kids have to come from somewhere."

The others nodded in agreement and followed Sally down the path. They reached a small town where everyone was dressed in robes. Come to think of it, all the students eating had been in robes too. Was it a British thing?

Quatre started to get wary as everyone pointed at them and whispered loudly. The others started to notice it too and they blinked in confusion. Sure they weren't wearing robes but they weren't in military outfits. They shouldn't have stood out that much even in their Preventers uniforms. That's when they started to notice the names of the stores they were passing. Zonkos? Hogs Head? The Three Broomsticks? Honeydukes? Where the hell _were_ they?

It wasn't long before they assessed that there were no helpful shops within walking distance so they headed back to 'Hogwarts' as Dumbledore had called it. They were in for a surprise once they got back. 

Care of Magical Creatures had always been a rather interesting class. Today though it was spent trying to coax the giant squid into giving them loose fragments of what appeared to be some sort of rocket. It had been sitting there when they had gone outside that morning and Harry had a feeling that the rocket is where those six people had come from. Although how they could survive a crash with their ship the way it looked was beyond him.

They once again had the class with the Slytherins. So as always Draco Malfoy was being a complete git. Harry glanced over at him as he pretended to be injured by the craft and then beat it away. The purebloods having no idea what the rocket -like -thing was found this to be very impressive. Hermione rolled her eyes, apparently having seen him as well. Malfoy had been just about to jump on the craft when someone yelled out.

"Hey! Get the hell away from there!"

The entire class looked over and Harry recognized the six people from breakfast. It had been the woman who had shouted and she was now running over, the five boys right behind her.

Hagrid looked up at them in confusion then noticed Malfoy, "Oi! Malfoy! Leave it alone! I's not yours to be messing with!"

Wufei was muttering curses about how if that brat had messed anything up more so than it already was…

Sally growled and pushed the blonde haired boy away, "This is government property! You don't mess around with it!"

The boy pushed away from her, "Don't touch me! Do you have any idea who I am?!"

Harry didn't know what came over him, but he felt as though he should stick up for the new people, after all, they weren't on a level playing field, "A stuck up ferret."

All the other students 'ooh'ed at that and the blonde spun around just as the boys came up behind Sally, "What was that Potter?"

"You heard me."

Hagrid looked up from his work again, "'Arry! Malfoy! Knock it off!"

The pilots blinked in confusion at what was happening before them. They turned to Sally who looked just as baffled.

Both boys suddenly drew those damn sticks from their pockets. In a heart beat a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with red hair pulled out sticks too and came up behind the Potter kid. Two big boys, who looked like nothing more than stupid bodyguards, came up behind the blonde boy, again, with sticks drawn. What the hell was with all the sticks?!

Before it could escalate any further though, the teacher made his way between the boys and snatched the sticks from both their hands. They yelled 'Hey!' in unison as the teacher looked at them sternly.

"You lot know better than that! Enough of your fighting! Get back to work!"

The students silently glared at one another as they slowly made their way back to the side of the lake. Their friends, apparently, put their own stick away slowly.

The teacher turned to the Preventers looking apologetic, "Sorry 'bout that. They're usually better than that. Anyway, they should have most of the pieces from your thing here out of the lake by the end of the day. Giant squid likes ter play yer see."

Sally blinked, clearly having not expected that, but recovered quickly, "That would be much appreciated Mr…?"

"Rubeus Hagrid. Care o' Magical Creatures teacher. Call me Hagrid."

Duo blinked, "Did he just-?"

Sally cut him off, "Well, thank you Hagrid. By any chance do you know of a place that would sell replacement parts around here?"

Hagrid shook his head, "Sorry, but fer that you'd have to go to a muggle city and there ain't one of 'em for miles."

Sally looked slightly put out, "Well, thanks anyway."

Hagrid smiled and went back to supervising the class as they played with a potentially dangerous animal.

"He said _magical_ creatures, didn't he?" This from Quatre, the normally cool headed one.

Sally nodded slightly, "He did. So either there's some joke we're not getting or we're in a different dimension."

"Or a different time," Trowa offered.

They all let out a sigh and looked at the parts that the students started to bring them. The pilots started to separate them into two piles; usable and unusable.

When the green eyed boy from earlier brought something over, Heero caught his arm, "What did you do earlier?"

The boy blinked in confusion before understanding what he meant, "A cleaning spell? It's fairly low level."

Heero's brow furrowed slightly. _Spell_? "What's your name kid?"

Harry paused for a moment, realizing that the boy in front of him was close to his own age, "Who are you calling a kid? We're not that far in age."

"Answer the question."

Harry hesitated for only a moment, "Harry Potter."

Harry mentally cringed, waiting for the recognition to pass over the boys face, but it never came. Harry blinked in surprise; this boy really had no clue who he was. He smiled, completely relieved. Heero blinked in surprise at the boys smile.

"Sorry," Harry said, having caught that he had confused Heero (Heero made a mental note to figure out how on earth all these people could read him so well), "I'm just famous here and you're the first person I've ever met who hasn't known who I am."

That caught all the Preventers' attention. A famous boy whom none of them had ever heard of? Hardly seemed likely. Quatre came up behind Heero and Harry directed his attention to him.

"This may sound odd, but what's the date?"

Harry blinked before answering, "October 8, 1997."

_1997_?! The Preventers though in panic, not that any of them showed it. They were 300 years in the past! Their interrogation was interrupted by a rather pompous voice cutting across the yard.

"Oh look, Potter's playing pet in their circle too," Malfoy said as though Harry couldn't hear him but knowing full well that he could, "Maybe they'll take him back to their mudblood homes and we'll never have to see him again."

The second the boy had said the word 'mudblood' every child with red on their robes pulled out their wand and had it pointed at him, minus Harry who was still wandless.

Trowa blinked, "What does 'mudblood' mean?"

The girl with bushy brown hair answered them, having been standing close enough to hear, "It means dirty blood. It's a foul name for someone without magical parents."

Oh, well that explained a lot. Duo blinked and came to the realization that the kid had just called _their_ blood dirty. Heero held out his hand in front of Duo to stop the pilot from doing anything stupid. The teacher made and annoyed noise and handed Harry back his wand telling all the 'Gryffindors' ('What ever that was,' Wufei thought) to go back to the castle. Once they were inside Hagrid gave the blonde his wand back and told all the 'Slytherins' ('Where do they come up with these words?' Sally wondered) to head back as well.

A loud growl interrupted their thoughts and all eyes turned to Duo. He blushed slightly but the others had to admit that they were hungry since they had skipped breakfast. Sally nodded and they headed back to the castle as well. Surely after all they'd been through that day nothing could possibly make it any worse.


	5. Appearing Food

All disclaimers, warnings, and pairings in Ch. 1

Upon entering the dinning hall the Preventers found every eye on them. Hundreds of students. Ranging from what appeared to be 11 to 17. They looked around and noticed a smaller table toward the front with six seats. They made their way toward it and whispers broke out everywhere. The Preventers ignored them except for Wufei grumbling about noisy children.

Dumbledore smiled and motioned them to sit at said table. They did, Heero and Sally sitting at the heads of the table and the other four sitting in the middle. They looked at the empty plates and wondered where they got their food from, just as the food magically appeared on the plates.

Duo jumped up, "Did you see that? The food just appeared!"

The other Preventers were equally shocked; they just were quieter about it. Heero looked at Trowa and the silent boy shrugged, looking at the sandwiches that had appeared in front of him. Wufei poked the salad with a fork as though it would blow up in his face. Quatre stared at the pitcher of orangish liquid that was in front of him, wondering what substance had that color and texture to it. Duo looked at Sally who shook her head in confusion. Then they all turned to look at Dumbledore who was smiling at them.

God they hated that man.

"I can assure you that the food is not poisoned. The house elves just sent it up from the kitchens below. Eat and enjoy, it's quiet good," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and the Preventers got the distinct impression that they were being teased.

Heero picked up one of the sandwiches and opened it to see what all was inside of it. Seemed harmless enough. He took an experimental bite, deeming it safe. With that the other Preventers grabbed the food, examining it before taking bites themselves. They fell into silence as they ate their food, watching their surroundings for any sign of attack.

Ron leaned over to Harry and muttered, "They're kind of… off, don't you think?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ron, judging by their reactions they've never had food just appear in front of them. You were shocked the first time and you come from a wizarding family."

Ron grumbled something but Harry thought that Ron had a point. They wore such weird uniforms, like nothing he had ever seen in either world, he swore that when he ran into them this morning that they had been holding guns, they had no respect for Dumbledore (and therefore couldn't be from the wizarding world), and kept looking at their wands like it was the most ridiculous thing they had ever seen.

Harry didn't think they were wizards at all. Their ship outside was a dead give away. Most of his classmates had no idea what it even was. What was bothering Harry though was the fact that it had crashed and none of them had seen or heard it. It had to have crashed the night before since it hadn't been there when they went to Herbology the day before. So who were they, where had they come from, and, more importantly, what were they doing here? 

Heero looked at the old man a second before he stood to gather everyone's attention. The other Preventers looked at him as well, wondering if what he had to say was important.

Dumbledore stood and waited for the hall to go silent before saying, "As I'm sure you've all noticed we have some guests with us. As a few of you have noticed there is a craft out front. It crashed last night and they shall be staying with us until the craft is fixed and they can find their way home. Leave the craft alone and don't bother our guests. Now enjoy your lunch and be sure to get to class on time."

With that he sat and the Preventers looked at each other. Sally stood first and the boys followed suit. They had work to do, even with the limited tools they had.

Duo crawled out of the wreckage with the toolbox in his hand, "We're going to have to start from scratch. There's nothing worth saving."

Heero nodded taking the toolbox and grabbed a wrench to start dismantling the outer walls. Quatre took off his jacket and started to help Heero. Once they had made a door Wufei and Sally went in and started working on the electrical. Duo and Trowa started on the other side of their shuttle.

It wasn't long until the next 'Care of Magical Creatures' class came out and started to play with the squid, trying to get back the ship's missing parts.

They worked silently, ignoring the students for the most part, at least until, "WOMAN!!"

All the students jumped and spun around just as Sally started laughing. The other pilots just shook their heads and continued to work on dismantling their shuttle. By the time they had finished getting everything apart it was dusk and they found themselves hungry again. They made their way back into the looming castle, quietly discussing the parts that they would need to fix it and how much longer they thought it would take.

They made their way to the table they had sat at previously and were more prepared when the food magically appeared before them. They ate rather quickly and as they finished they headed out to finish their work.

Sally let out a frustrated noise about two hours later and all the boys looked up from what they were doing to look at her. She slammed her fist against the consul and looked up at them.

"The circuits are fried, there's no way to fix it without the parts. We're stranded here until we find an electronics store."

Duo rubbed his hands over his face, not caring if he got grease on him. Quatre blew his bangs out of his face and wiped at his face with his sleeve. Heero glared his famous death glare and continued working on his end of it. Wufei snarled and moved Sally out of the way muttering something about women and it being a man's job. Trowa looked from one companion to another then looked up at the sky.

"It's getting late any way. May as well get some sleep tonight," Trowa murmured.

Heero looked up at him, "Hn," and went back to work.

Sally wiped her hands off on her pants, "I want a shower and clean clothes…"

Quatre nodded in agreement with what Sally said. Duo cringed as he looked himself over. Trowa stood up and headed back toward the castle. Wufei scoffed and went back to working on the electrical; he'd get it working if it took him all night. Quatre, Duo, and Sally soon followed Trowa, leaving the others to stubbornly work on their task. Heero and Wufei looked at each other and came to a perfect understanding; they were going to get this damn shuttle working and get the hell home. 

Harry sighed as he made his way slowly up the winding stone stairs. Dumbledore had pulled him aside before he could leave. Dumbledore had told him to find their guests and bring them a spare set of clothes and direct them to the guest baths. Lucky Harry. Due to the pile of clothes in his hands he didn't see said guests enter the castle and promptly slammed into Duo.

The braided pilot made a strangled noise and fell soon to be covered in a pile of extra school clothes and a 17 year-old boy. Sally covered her mouth to hide her laughter and Quatre and Trowa smiled brightly, pulling the boys to their feet.

Harry straightened his glassed, "Sorry, I didn't see you…"

"What's all this?" Quatre asked, picking up a shirt.

"From Dumbledore," Harry answered, "Spare clothes so you can wash yours. I'm also supposed to show you to the guest baths-"

"Lead the way!" an excited Duo said jumping up and down.

Harry stared at the boy for a moment in confusion before gathering up the clothes that the others hadn't picked up and leading them to the guest baths.

"The password is 'bubble bath'," Harry said and the wall once again swung open.

"Creative," Sally remarked sarcastically.

Harry smiled his agreement and looked down at Wufei's and Heero's spare clothes in his hands.

Quatre took them with a smile, "We'll get them their clothes, don't worry."

Harry nodded and started to leave before he spun around again, "You guys aren't from around here, are you?"

The pilots tensed, deciding him a threat, but Sally said, "What would make you say that?"

Harry frowned, "I donno if I can explain it. You're all around my age, or at least you look it, but you act like you're in the army. You have a ranking order and walk in a formation. The looks you give each other are looks that are the kind that people use when they've been through things normal people haven't. Wait, no. I didn't say that right…"

Quatre leaned against the wall, "I think I understand."

Trowa frowned at him, "For you to notice that means you have been through something as well."

Harry hesitated, memories of Cedric and Sirius flashing across his eyes, "You… you could say that…"

Duo frowned sitting down, "Explain."

Harry shook his head, "I'd rather not…"

Sally smiled, "We'll share if you do."

Harry hesitated again, "Alright… it's a long story though…"

The Preventers all sat down and listened to Harry retell his life story.


	6. Noin

All disclaimers, warnings, and pairings in Ch. 1

Duo let out a low whistle as the boy finished his story. So, in a twisted sort of way, the boy who sat before them was a war orphan too. Quatre frowned slightly and looked over at Sally who shook her head. Trowa found it ironic that they couldn't be teleported to a place in a time of peace.

Harry looked up at them, "So, who are you?"

Quatre stood, "We're Preventers. Believe it or not, we're from 300 years in the future."

The boy took this better than the Preventers expected, but then again if he had been living in the world of magic the last seven years then why not?

Harry cocked his head, "Preventers? What do you prevent?"

Duo stood up as well, "We also come from a war time. I'm pretty sure that we're all war orphans too. We finally were able to obtain peace so we were organized to maintain it. The last thing we want is another war."

This made sense to Harry, but… "You fought, didn't you?"

Trowa gave one of his rare smiles, "Smarter than you let on?"

Harry blushed slightly at that, "You just seem older than your appearances."

Sally leaned against the wall, "We all fought, we were all soldiers. Now we're fighting to keep the peace we worked so hard for. That's how we got here to begin with. We were on a mission to stop a weapons carrier and got sucked into a black hole."

Harry jumped up suddenly, "Hang on, I'll be right back."

And with that the boy dashed from the room leaving the Preventers to look at one another confused. Minutes later he returned looking only slightly out of breath with a newspaper in his hand. He opened it and pointed to a picture on the front cover.

Quatre's eyes widened, "That's the carrier."

Harry nodded, "I thought as much. This is the third time its been spotted."

Sally jerked her head up, "Third time? They went into the black hole on purpose?"

Duo blinked, "How did they keep it in tact? We all fell unconscious."

"Which is saying something since we've been conditioned since we were young to handle extreme conditions," Trowa said looking at the picture as well.

Harry shrugged, "It's been coming and going for the last month."

"Why would it make the newspaper though?" Quatre asked confused.

"Because it was spotted within Hogwarts grounds. That's not possible with all the shields and spells around this place. So everyone thought it to be magic," Harry explained his eyes suddenly lighting up.

"What?" Duo asked.

Harry shook his head, "Well, something I didn't explain is that because of Voldermort attacking me when I was a baby, I have a connection to him. I can see what he's doing sometimes. Last night I had a dream that a carrier like that was in Voldermort's lair. I didn't think anything of it but…"

"But if it was true then your enemy is working with ours," Sally finished.

"Only in the past so there is nothing in this time that can stop them," Quatre added.

Duo smirked, "Except us!"

Trowa nodded in agreement, "I say we kill two birds with one stone. Save this world and in turn our own and finish our previous mission."

Harry stared at them like they were crazy, "That's it? Just go in there and stop it? You really think it's that easy?"

Quatre shook his head, "It's never that easy, but we do it any way."

Duo smiled, "We've screwed up many times. We always fix it though. It may take a year but we make it all right in the end."

Harry hesitated before nodding in understanding.

Sally smiled, "Alright. Tell us anything you know about Voldermort and that carrier."

Harry started to tell them about every detail of Voldermort that he knew along with what Hermione had said about the articles in the newspaper. 

Heero looked up as Wufei cursed and licked the blood off his finger. Heero smiled slightly and shifted the flashlight so Wufei could see better. The Chinese man glared at the perfect soldier and went back to fusing the wires. Heero looked back up to the window that had, had a steady glow of light for the last hour and a half. He had seen a flick of a long braid in the room about a half hour back and wondered what the other Preventers were doing up there, especially when he knew for a fact that their room didn't face this side of the school.

He looked back down when Wufei made a noise, "You get it?"

Wufei grunted again, "Almost, tilt the flashlight to the left."

Heero did so and he could see what the Chinese man was doing. He watched the wires spark and heard Wufei growl in frustration.

"Need a welder?" Heero offered.

Wufei nodded sliding out from under the panel, "It would be helpful. You think one of those 'wizards' can make a welder?"

Heero looked at him, wondering if he was serious or not. Wufei cracked a small smile and Heero shook his head. They looked up at the sky and then both decided that it was time to call it a night. They got up and headed back to the castle.

Heero looked at Wufei, "They aren't in the room."

Wufei nodded, "I noticed."

The two of them headed up the stairs and stopped outside the door the others were behind. Duo's voice was very easy to trace. Heero knocked on the door and the room went silent and still.

"Open up," the perfect soldier said and the door instantly opened.

Heero raised the eyebrow at the sight of the boy, Harry he reminded himself, among the Preventers. The boy got to his feet, muttered something about a curfew and walked out quickly. Heero and Wufei looked after him then turned back to the rest of their team.

"Why was the boy here?" Wufei asked, coming in and closing the door.

Heero noticed that it was a bathroom and there was a pile of clean clothes in a chair in the corner. He turned his attention back to the explanation that Wufei was receiving.

"- For the last month. They meant to go into the black hole," Quatre explained, holding up a newspaper.

Heero took said paper and scanned the article. He tilted it so that Wufei could see it too. That was their carrier all right, but where was it heading? Sally got up rather suddenly grabbing some of the spare clothes and headed toward the showers, which were around the corner and behind individual doors. She chose the one furthest from the boys so that they could talk without the sound of the shower interrupting them.

The boys blinked after her and shrugged at one another. Heero wished that he had his laptop with him, but sadly it was sitting on his desk 300 years in the future. The other three boys continued to fill Wufei and Heero in on what they had discovered.

Wufei shook his head, "Too bad we can't tell the Preventers what we've discovered."

Heero looked thoughtful, "Maybe we can," and with that cryptic statement the perfect soldier headed back outside.

Duo looked at the others before running after him. Quatre shook his head picking up some of the clothes and heading toward the showers himself. Trowa looked up at Wufei and he nodded and the two of them walked out to explore the school more thoroughly. There was no way they were staying in this castle any longer without knowing the layout. 

Duo leaned over the panel to look at Heero through the same hole Heero had seen Wufei through earlier, "What did you come up with?"

"I'm going to try and reroute the communication lines and hope that we can get this up and running at least half way."

"Need any help?"

The perfect soldier stopped what he was doing and just stared at Duo until the braided pilot squirmed a little. Smirking slightly Heero turned back to his work. Duo shook his head and picked up the flashlight and shone it on the panel. A curse later part of the panel lit up.

"Alright Heero!"

Heero slid out from under the panel, "See if you can get into our line. In theory we should be able to at least pick up a signal. From there they can pick up our signal and know we aren't dead somewhere."

Duo's fingers flew across the keyboard and a fuzzy image of Noin appeared on the screen, "Hey Noin!"

Noin's jaw dropped, "Duo! Where are you guys? Why haven't you reported? And why's the connection so fuzzy?"

Heero leaned over Duo's shoulder, "Noin, we got sucked into a black hole and it dumped us 300 years in the past. The carrier is here and has made frequent visits so this is a very extensive operation."

"Status? You and the shuttle."

Duo frowned, "We're all fine, the shuttle on the other hand is trashed. This line is the only thing working."

Noin frowned, "How long until the repairs are done?"

Heero looked annoyed, "There are no repair parts around here for miles."

"Yeah," Duo agreed, "we're stuck at some British boarding school that does magic."

Noin blinked one long blink, "Magic?"

Duo nodded, "Seriously, it's very-"

"Irrelevant," Heero cut in, in annoyance, "Pass that along to Une for us. It will be a long time before we leave here."

Noin nodded, "I expect updates at least once a week or we will assume something has gone horribly wrong."

Both boys saluted and the screen went blank. Duo looked up at Heero and the boy turned and slid back under the panel. He would get this up and running dammit. Duo smiled and started typing on the keyboard again, slowly but surely getting the system running as the daylight started to peak over the horizon. 


	7. Trick Stairs and Potions Class

All disclaimers, warnings, and pairings in Ch. 1

Noin leaned back in her chair in her office as she tried to make sense of what Heero and Duo had just told her. Magic? Britain? 300 years in the past? She shook her head and got up to tell Lady Une. This was too important to ignore. Noin knocked on the head of the Preventers' door and waited for her say to enter.

"Preventer Fire, what's wrong?"

Noin saluted her, "I just received word from the first division Preventers. They are alright but have run into a few snags." 

"Where are they?"

"According to Heero and Duo they are 300 years in the past."

"What?!"

"They got sucked into a black hole. The carrier they were following did as well but it appears they did it intentionally."

Une froze for a moment, "When can they return?"

"They just got the communication panel running, but the rest of the shuttle is totaled. They said that they were fine but there isn't a parts store for miles. They are having issues you see. They have promised weekly updates."

"Understood. Dismissed!"

Noin nodded and left the room. She had to contact the girls. They were not going to be happy about this one. 

Harry ran out of the room and up the stairs as fast as he could. If he was caught out of bed at this hour he'd have detention for the rest of the school year. He made it up to the Fat Lady without any trouble and slipped into the Gryffindor tower. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him once he arrived.

"Where have you been Harry? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Hermione chastised.

Ron rolled his eyes, "What were you doing mate? What did Dumbledore want?"

Harry smiled, "He asked me to take some things to our guests. You were right Ron, they are off."

"Harry!"

"No, really Hermione. I was talking to them. They're from the future."

"The future? Do they have a time turner then?"

"Who cares Hermione? They're from the future!" Ron said excitedly.

Harry smiled, "It was an accident. They're back 300 years."

Ron let out a low whistle and Harry sat down next to his friends explaining to them what he and the Preventers had discovered. 

Duo slumped into a chair that was in front of the panel and stretched, "Heero, it's morning. Why don't we give it a break and eat. Then we can bring the others out and make the job go a lot faster."

Heero looked up from where he was installing one of the other chairs and nodded on agreement. He stood and shielded his eyes from the partially risen sun. Duo got up and the two of them walked up to the castle. They glanced into the dinning hall and saw Quatre and Sally already there. They walked in and sat down in the same spots they had sat the day before.

Duo turned to Quatre, "Where are Wufei and Trowa?"

Quatre shrugged, "They were gone when I got out of the shower and they weren't in the room at all last night. We assumed they were with you guys."

Duo shook his head and looked at Heero who was quietly eating. Duo realized he was watching something and shifted slightly to follow Heero's line of vision. Heero was watching Harry converse with his friends. Duo blinked in confusion at Heero, wondering what he had against the boy, when he realized one of Harry's friends was starting at them and kept turning to Harry and saying something. Harry had and exasperated look and shook his head, clearly tired of trying to explain what ever it was he had been explaining. No doubt what they had been talking about last night Duo decided. He looked back at Heero who stopped watching the boys once Harry's friend looked away. Duo shook his head and went back to his food. 

"Nice job Barton, now we're both stuck."

"Well, if you hadn't gotten stuck first then I wouldn't have gotten stuck trying to free you."

"So what's your brilliant plan to get out of this?"

The two former gundam pilots looked down at the step that they were stuck in. In all honesty it should have been easy just to pull their feet free and continue on their way. The only problem was that the stair they had gotten stuck in wasn't broken. Their feet had just _sunk_ into the wood. When Wufei had tried to pull his foot out he had lost his balance and landed on a step that started screaming.

The Chinese pilot had been startled to say the least. That had been when Trowa had tried to help him by standing on the step above him and tried to pull the Chinese pilot out. Neither of them had expected Wufei to not move an inch and this miscalculation had resulted in Trowa being pulled down into the step as well. Thus the current predicament they were in.

Apparently they were on a rarely used staircase since they had heard the students going down to breakfast but no one had passed them. Both pilots looked at each other again, hoping for some stroke of brilliance, and sighed leaning against the walls behind them. They were going to be there a while. 

Sally frowned as she looked around the emptying hall, "I had expected them to show up some time during breakfast. It's not like them to not at least check in."

The three pilots nodded their agreement.

Duo stood and stretched again, "Well, let's go find them then."

Heero and Quatre nodded standing and Sally sighed getting up. If it wasn't one boy it was another, these pilots just didn't know how to stay out of trouble. The four Preventers headed out of the dinning hall and looked around at their many options of where to go.

"Well," Sally said, "I think we should split up. Quatre and I will take left, Heero, Duo, you two take right."

The pilots nodded and they split up and headed up the stairs. 

Duo yawned loudly for about the eighth time since they had started up the stairs. Heero rolled his eyes and paused as they came to yet _another_ fork in the road. Duo made an annoyed noise and looked at Heero. Heero shrugged and glanced to the left and then to the right. They looked the same to him.

Quatre and Sally were having the same issue as they came to a stop as well.

Sally groaned, "How does anyone find anything around here?"

Quatre shrugged and went up the first few steps to the left, "Trowa? Wufei?"

There was no answer so Sally tried the other side. Nothing. They looked at each other and sighed before choosing the right staircase. Either they were the way Duo and Heero had gone or they were too far up to hear them. 

Harry sighed as he made his was to Divination, again. Ron was muttering ideas about what they were going to predict today. Harry blinked at the sudden crowd of students. Apparently there was something ahead of them that they found amusing. Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged, and the two of them pushed their way through the crowd of children. Harry had to cover his mouth at the sight before him and Ron just laughed.

Two of the Preventers were stuck in the staircase.

Trowa looked over at the boys, "Harry, perhaps you could explain how we get out of here?"

Harry smiled and pulled out his wand. He muttered something that the pilots couldn't hear and suddenly they were free. Wufei jumped up a step out of fear that the evil staircase would grab hold of him again. Towa stepped down a step and smiled his thanks at Harry.

All the students continued on their way to class, jumping that step and a few others along the way out of habit.

Trowa turned to Wufei, "Apparently this is normal for around here."

Wufei nodded having also seen the students jump the other stairs. They looked at one another and started to trek back down the stairs. They cautiously looked at each step before taking it. About half way down their third staircase they ran into the other four Preventers. 

Duo blinked in surprise as he rounded the next corner and ran into Sally and Quatre.

Quatre was startled as well, "This place is just a giant maze."

Heero nodded in agreement and looked up to see Wufei and Trowa walking down. Heero raised an eyebrow in question.

Wufei twitched, "Watch the stairs, they attack."

Duo looked down at the stairs in question, "Attack?"

"To be more precise, they scream or engulf your foot," Trowa amended.

"Scream?" Sally asked raising her eyebrow.

Wufei nodded and started to lead the way down the many stairs. The others turned and followed him.

Heero looked around and decided it was safe for conversation, "Duo and I got the communication panel running. Noin delivered a message to Une and we're to give weekly updates."

Wufei stared at him, "How'd-"

"I rerouted the cables from the other side of the panel."

"So you used the other wires."

"It's just temporary. At least until we can get a tool to fix the wires."

Wufei nodded in understanding. The Preventers slowly made their way down the stairs and eventually found their way into the main entrance hall. They all blinked as a group of students came running out from a hall way below them screaming. They all instantly reached for their guns out of pure reflex and a sudden explosion echoed from the halls below. The Preventers looked at each other, nodded and made their way down the hall with their guns drawn.

They turned the corner to see a man with greasy hair covered in a green liquid. There were two students next to him, both of which were equally covered. The source of the explosion was a giant black pot that was next to them.

"LONGBOTTOM!!!"

"I'm sorry Professor! I didn't-"

"You never mean to you klutz! Look what you did to my robes! When my father hears of this…"

The Preventers put their guns away and looked back toward the top of the stairs where the rest of the class was. Sally and Heero looked at each other and Quatre walked into the classroom with Duo right behind him.

The three people looked over, noticing their intruders.

The teacher glowered at them, "What do you want?"

Wufei scowled back, "What happened in here?"

The blonde from the day before was shaking the liquid from his hands, "Longbottom is incapable of making a potion!"

"Leave him alone Malfoy, you were the one who slipped the boomslang into it while he wasn't looking."

The Preventers turned to see Harry walking into the classroom, apparently to retrieve the things that got left behind when everyone ran.

Malfoy sneered, "Oh look, Saint Potter to the rescue."

"Shove off Malfoy!" Harry's redheaded friend came up behind him.

"With side kicks Weasel and Mudblood!"

"Children," the teacher's voice came as he cleaned himself, "enough of your bickering. 50 points from Gryffindor, 20 for Longbottom's inability to make a potion, ten from Granger, Weasley, and Potter for insulting a classmate and wishing him harm."

The four children glared at him as he cleaned off Malfoy while ignoring Longbottom. He then turned to the Preventers and sneered at them.

"And you six, while you may have Dumbledore fooled you don't have me fooled. I know there is more to what you say and I will find out what it is you are hiding. Dismissed, all of you."

Heero sent the teacher his trademark death glare before turning and following his team out. The redheaded boy was cursing the teacher as they left and Harry cleaned the other boy with the same spell he had used before on Heero.

Longbottom turned and looked at the Preventers, "I'm Neville Longbottom. Who are you guys?"

"Sally Po."

"Quatre Winner."

"Duo Maxwell."

"Chang Wufei."

"Trowa Barton."

"Heero Yuy."

"Ron Weasley," the redhead piped in, "So, is it true?"

"Is what true?" Sally asked cautiously.

It was Neville who responded, "There's a rumor flying around that the craft you guys have is made for flying into space. I think that the muggle borns are just messing with us."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "As if we could fly into space. That's crazy."

Harry looked at them apologetically, "Most of the wizarding families don't keep up with technological advances."

"Actually," Quatre started, "it is for space travel."

Ron and Neville's jaws dropped and they stared at the Preventers. Harry smiled at their looks and shook his head slightly.

Duo smiled, "Yeah, we have that affect on people."

The bushy brown haired girl came up behind them, "Harry, Ron, Neville! We're going to be late to charms! Hurry up!"

Ron waved at her, "Yeah, yeah Hermione. We have a few more minutes, calm down. Guess what! The craft can fly into space!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course it can Ron. That's what I told you! Now come on! We're going to get a detention!"

The Preventers watched as the three boys were dragged to class in order to be saved from a detention. Duo smiled and shook his head.

Wufei made an annoyed noise, "They're learning too much."

Heero nodded his agreement and they continued their way out to their shuttle. They all came to a sudden halt once they saw what was waiting for them at their shuttle. Apparently creatures from the forest had decided to take refuge in the warmer half built shuttle. Sally made a noise that was something between frustration and wanting to cry. Heero and Duo both made a groan of exasperation.

"What are those things?" Wufei asked as they edged closer to them.

"Blast ended skewerts," Hagrid answered as he made his way over, "they're for the class but they got out of the pen. Sorry 'bout that."

Quatre looked at him, "Blast ended? What's that mean?"

"Well…" Hagrid started just as one of them, well, exploded. At least, it looked like it exploded.

The Preventers went slightly wide-eyed at the sight. Said skewert continued on its way as if nothing had happened. Well, wasn't that…nice? The Preventers watched as the next Care of Magical Creatures class ushered the skewerts away from their shuttle and the Preventers went back to their never-ending work.


	8. Quidditch Practice and Diagon Alley

All warnings, disclaimers, and pairings in Ch. 1

It was the next morning during a Herbology class that the carrier was spotted again. The Preventers were watching the students play with plants that seemed determined to kill them when they heard a very loud noise. The pilots jerked their heads up to see the carrier and jumped up to see if they could see where it was going.

They reached the edge of the forest and Quatre sighed, "It looks like it's heading back to our own time."

Duo nodded in agreement, "So when it comes back we need to be ready to follow it. That way we can shut this whole thing down."

Heero looked back at their shuttle, "We need the parts though, we can't follow them on foot…"

Sally tapped his shoulder, "How about broomsticks?"

Everyone stared at her and she pointed to a pitch that was some ways away. On said pitch were indeed students flying around on broomsticks. Intrigued, the Preventers moved closer for a better view. They stood below the flying children listening to them yell plays and throw balls around. They watched them for a few minutes until suddenly a large lead looking ball came hurtling toward them.

The pilots all drew their guns and shot at it but the ball just kept coming. Heero and Wufei jumped to the side as it cut right between them and shot upward as if it were circling back. Duo spun around and threw a bomb at the attacking ball and it exploded in midair. Heero leaned down and picked up a piece of the ball and examined it. Above them the students started shouting.

"What was that for? Now we only have one practice bludger!"

"What did you do? I've never seen a magic object like that…"

"You don't even have wands! How'd you blow it up?"

"Did you see them dodge? They'd make great players!"

Heero looked at the metal in his hand and turned to the other pilots who were just staring at the players in confusion. A woman with gold eyes ran over yelling something but Heero wasn't paying attention anymore. They could use this metal to help patch up their shuttle. He looked over at the other pieces and discretely picked them up and put them into his jacket pocket. He then turned to look at the golden-eyed woman who was going off on his fellow Preventers. He wasn't worried though, nothing fazed them.

"-Not allowed to use magic outside of class! You caused damage to school property!" the golden- eyed woman said, waving her hands at them.

"We didn't do magic!" Duo protested, also waving his hands about in an overly done fashion.

"Well you did something! You, you…" she hesitated, "I've never see you before. Who are you anyway?"

Heero walked back over to his team and ignored her question, instead turning to them, "We can use these to patch out shuttle. See if we can heat it up and expand it."

The woman looked annoyed at the fact that she was being ignored and promptly spun to go and get new equipment for the team. Sally took the metal from Heero and looked it over before passing it to the other pilots. Well, they were one step closer. 

It was during the winter break that the Preventers finally found themselves able to get to a proper store and get the parts that they needed. They had left on the train with all the students to go back to London in hopes of finding a tech shop. They found one, just not one with what they needed. Of course what they needed hadn't exactly been invented yet. They found substitutes to fix the shuttle and drug Duo out of the store before he caught the storekeeper's attention with his yelling about the antiques that the store sold.

They checked into a place called the Leaky Cauldron; Dumbledore was supposed to come the next day with their way back to Hogwarts and their shuttle.

Heero walked by a mirror that was in their room, pulling his gun as it said, "My goodness dear, your hair is just as messy as the Potter boy's."

They all turned and stared at the talking mirror waiting for it to do something. Of course, it being a mirror, it did nothing. Slowly Heero put his gun away and walked to a different part of the room. The wardrobe next to Duo moved and he jumped away from it, landing neatly on the windowsill next to him. It was going to be an interesting night. 

Dumbledore looked up from his tea as the six very drowsy teens made their way down the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron. He smiled slightly as they looked around like the shadows would attack them (of course that was a possibility in this place). They slowly walked over to the Headmaster and sat down around him at the table.

"Good morning, have a good night I presume?" the Headmaster asked with a smile.

Six glares met this smile; no they hadn't had a good night. The mirror had spent a good deal of the night talking with the portrait across the room. That in itself had been enough to keep them from sleeping since they were such light sleepers. The wardrobe though had spent most of the night shifting as if it was trying to get comfortable. The people walking around in the hallways hadn't helped any either. In the end they had spent the night playing cards and watching for signs of attack.

The Headmaster's smile widened and he sipped his tea again, "Now then, the way you will be traveling back to Hogwarts is by portkey. All you have to do is touch it and it will do the rest."

They all stared at him dubiously, as if they were just going to allow some sort of magical object to send them some few hundred miles away.

The Headmaster smiled again, "Or you could floo."

Six eyebrows shot up as one in question.

"Travel by fireplace. You'd step into the fireplace and the magical flames would consume you and transport you to one of the Hogwarts fireplaces."

Maybe this portkey thing wasn't such a bad thing. Consumed by flames? Who was he kidding? There was no way they were stepping into a fireplace, magical or otherwise.

"I thought as much," the Headmaster said pulling a large screw from his pocket, "Now just touch this and we will be on our way."

The Preventers looked at one another before reaching out and touching the screw.

"3…2…1…"

Everyone's eyes flew wide as there was a sudden hard tug on their navels and the world started to swirl and spin. Then as suddenly as it had happened, it stopped. The Preventers found themselves being flung to the hard stone ground. Heero turned his fall into a roll and landed in a crouching position. Trowa reached out his hand and flipped, barely avoiding smashing is head into the ground. Wufei angled himself so his shoulder would hit and rolled himself to the wall so he could see any attackers. Duo, Sally, and Quatre weren't so lucky. They ended up stumbling in an ungraceful way and barely kept themselves from hitting the floor.

Dumbledore smiled again and went to attend to more pressing Headmaster issues. The Preventers looked at each other, all of them feeling nauseated and dizzy. Never again, no more magic for them. The Preventers on the ground got up and they all headed toward the grounds. New tools in tow, the Preventers got to work on fixing their shuttle.

The next morning found the Preventers walking into the dinning hall for breakfast covered in snow. Some time within the night it had started to snow on them. They hadn't cared though; they were too close to being done to stop.

Much to their surprise, there was only one table in the dinning hall. There wasn't even a teachers' table. They sat down on the bench of the only table there was and started into the food before them. The girl with bushy brown hair suddenly sat down next her Heero, which caused everyone to stare at her like she was crazy.

She smiled warmly at the Preventers, "Hermione Granger. I was wondering if you could explain to me what the future is like? I mean, there has to be so many advances in technology, not to mention-"

And Hermione was off and nothing anyone could do would stop her. The Preventers just stared at her, vaguely wondering how she didn't pass out from lack of air. After about two minutes straight of her talking and asking questions, Harry appeared behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione looked up at Harry and he sent the Preventers an apologetic look, "I think you have successfully scared them into submission."

Hermione blushed furiously, "Oh, I'm so sorry! It's just that the thought of getting a chance to know about the future-"

The redhead, Ron they recalled, cut in, "They know Hermione, everyone in the Great Hall knows."

Hermione blushed again, murmured something about the library and ran off. Ron smiled and shook his head after his flustered friend.

Harry turned to the Preventers, "She likes to learn."

"Apparently," Wufei grunted and continued eating.

Duo looked up at Harry, "We fixed our shuttle, so we can see if your vision was right."

Harry leaned forward, "Take me with you."

The Preventers all turned and looked at him but it was Quatre who spoke up, "No offense but why should we?"

Heero nodded in agreement, "You'll just get in the way."

Harry's eyes narrowed in a glare that was almost Heero worthy, "Because this is my fight and it's my destiny to defeat Voldermort. You guys won't be able to kill him, but I can."

Ron nodded from behind him, "And where Harry goes I go."

The pilots looked at Sally who suddenly hated being in charge of this mission, "I'm not going to be the deciding vote."

Duo looked up at the two boys, "We'll get back to you on that."

Harry nodded in understanding and he and Ron walked out of the Great Hall as they had called it.

Trowa looked up from the book he was reading under the table, "Surely we aren't going to let them come?"

Wufei looked at him, "You heard the boy, it's his destiny to defeat this Voldermort person. We can't stop his destiny."

Quatre frowned, "But he's just a kid."

Sally looked at him pointedly and the Arabian blushed slightly.

Duo rolled his eyes, "He a kid who hasn't had any training. He's not a soldier, he's a wizard for crying out loud."

Trowa looked up again, "Precisely, and so is the person we're going to be going up against."

Wufei crossed his arms, "That's true, we know nothing of this world as is evident by the way we keep getting into things here. Could you imagine a battle field?"

Heero spoke up for the first time since Harry had left, "It's not up to us to decide the boy's fate. If he wants to come then let him. We can't stop him from following his emotions."

Duo looked at him, "You can't be serious."

Sally shook her head, "Heero's right. At least if we let him come along we'll know where he is. If we don't I'm sure he'd find a way to get there on his own. You heard the stories he told about all of his adventures. No, he's not a soldier and no, he hasn't had the training but he is a determined teenage boy who hasn't lived a normal life. Isn't that how you all started?"

None of them answered her since she knew damn well that it was.

"So it's settled then, the boy comes with. But what happens if something happens to him?" Wufei asked looking over at Sally.

Sally looked back, "Same thing that happens if something happens to one of us."

With that she closed the topic for discussion and reached over to grab some more bacon. The pilots took this in stride and continued their own eating.


	9. Riddle House and Snape

All disclaimers, pairings, and warnings in Ch. 1

It was once again during Herbology that the carrier flew overhead. Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw it and ran out of class to meet up with the Preventers. They got into the shuttle with the Preventers right behind them and were shocked out of their minds. The shuttle was amazing, especially to Ron who had never seen such a thing.

The three students were ushered to their seats where Quatre showed them how to use the seatbelts. The students were snapped out of their awe as they listened to the Preventers.

Just like before, Sally was in the pilot chair with Wufei as her co-pilot. Heero was at a side panel tracking the carrier and Trowa was working on the ship's weapons. Duo and Quatre were divvying up the weapons amongst the Preventers.

Harry watched the Preventers work in a silence, but they all knew exactly what to do. They moved around each other like they knew exactly how the others were going to move. It was amazing to watch and would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the situation that they were in.

"Found it, 100 meters ahead and to the East," Heero's voice broke the silence.

Sally and Wufei in perfect unison moved to change their direction and turn on the thrusters. Trowa changed his screen to the coordinates Heero said and locked onto them, just in case. Duo and Quatre slid into their seats carefully and turned to the students.

Heero looked at Harry and them, "We're going to follow the carrier until it shows us the place of operation. At which point we will land some distance away. We will be going undercover and need to sneak into the base. You are to follow all orders you are given. Sally is the commander here, what she says goes. Understood?"

The three Gryffindors nodded quickly and Heero turned back to the screen in front of him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other and gulped quietly.

Duo smiled, noticing, "Don't mind Heero. He's just a little uptight. Honestly I think that was the longest he's ever talked, feel honored."

The Gryffindors smiled slightly at the joke but quickly lost their smiles as Quatre said, "Don't worry too much, we know what we're doing. Just stick with us and it will be fine."

Trowa looked over at them, "Of course you could stay in the shuttle if you want to back out."

Harry shook his head stubbornly, this was his fight and he was going to fight it. Sally gave him a small smile and turned her attention back to the sky ahead noting just how much the boy was like the pilots.

"They're landing," this from Wufei.

Ron stood and blinked, "That's the old Riddle house."

"Well that's horribly obvious," Hermione muttered.

"How so?" Duo asked looking at her.

Harry answered, "Voldermort's-" Ron flinched, "real name is Tom Riddle."

Trowa snorted at that, "And your ministry can't find him?"

"Actually, I think it's more of a matter of not wanting to find him," Harry muttered bitterly.

The Preventers decided not to comment and circled back around.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked, sitting up straighter.

It was Sally who answered, "We're going to touch down about a mile away and trek up to the house. More stealthy than landing a shuttle in the front yard."

Ron blushed and Harry and Hermione smiled slightly. They landed and all the Preventers got up, securing their weapons, and cautiously got out of the shuttle. Ron muttered something about being overly paranoid as they followed the Preventers out. The six Preventers spread out in a circle around the entrance and silently scoped out the area around them. They all had their guns held in a two handed grip in front of them and slowly proceeded toward the house. The three Gryffindors looked at each other and shrugged, walking after them and staying in the middle of the half circle the Preventers had going.

As soon as they were far enough to have someone be able to sneak up behind them, the Preventers changed their formation. Sally and Heero took the lead, Quatre and Duo stood on each side of the Gryffindors, and Wufei and Trowa were bringing up the rear with their backs facing the backs of the Gryffindors. The nine walked in this manner till they reached the end of the forest that surrounded the back of the house. Once they reached the edge they all crouched down and watched the people move throughout the house.

Duo looked at Sally, "Do we know who was driving the carrier?"

Sally shook her head, "We have ideas but we weren't able to confirm anything."

Heero squinted to see a person in the window, "His arm is sparkling like it's metal."

Harry growled from somewhere behind him, "Wormtail."

"Who?" Quatre asked looking at him.

It was Hermione who explained, "Voldermort's right hand man. He's the reason Harry's parents are dead and Sirius went to prison."

"Why's he got a silver arm?" This from Duo.

Ron answered this one, "He cut his hand off to help resurrect You-Know-Who."

The Preventers looked at him and they all made a face at that. Sally held up her hand as a person looked out the window. All the Preventers tensed as they recognized the face. Dorothy Catalonia. Sally cursed violently causing the other Preventers to look at her oddly. It was usually the pilots that cursed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Heero moved back so that he couldn't see the house anymore and turned to the Hogwarts students, "She's from our time."

"She lost everything in the war back home," Duo added.

"But she loved war and battles anyway," Quatre piped up.

"So…" Hermione started, "she's here to try and bring about another battle?"

"Or contribute to the one already brewing," Harry muttered quietly.

Ron paled, "So they're all in there right now? You-Know-Who, all his followers, and people from the future who are crazy?"

"Ron!"

"He's got a point Hermione," Harry said reasonably, "anyone who is determined to start battles just for the sake of fighting has got to be a little off their rocker."

Wufei made another noise, "The kid brings up another good point."

Heero nodded in agreement, "We have to take them by surprise. We also need to know their exact numbers."

"We could ask Snape," Hermione said, waiting for the boys to explode on her.

Ron did but Harry covered his mouth before he drew attention to them, "She's right Ron. Snape would know more than anyone else."

"Snape?" Trowa inquired.

"Bloody slimy git of a-"

Hermione cut Ron off, "Our potions teacher. He's a spy for us."

Sally nodded and stood, "Back to the shuttle ladies and gents, we have some information gathering to do."

The other eight nodded and got up, making their way back to the shuttle in the same formation that they walked there in.

Heero looked back at the three Gryffindors, "We have to meet with this teacher of yours."

They nodded and walked back into the shuttle. Within the hour they touched back down onto Hogwarts' grounds. The students ran off to dinner, hoping they wouldn't get in trouble for disappearing. The Preventers, however, were busy calling the Preventers back home. 

"This is Fire, go ahead," Noin said to the call she had received moments ago.

"This is Water," Sally replied, her face appearing on the screen.

"Thank god! We've been trying to get a hold of you for days!"

"What's wrong?" this from Heero, who was standing a little off to the side behind Sally.

"Miss Relena has gone missing. The last time she was seen was with Dorothy Catalonia, but she's gone missing too," Noin responded.

All the Preventers looked at Heero, knowing that him being the perfect soldier as well as Relena Dorlian's personal bodyguard this would make him mad. His eyes narrowed to his famous death glare and he walked out, clearly going to find this potions teacher and get any and all information that he could.

Sally sighed and looked back at Noin, "Well, we know where Dorothy is and I bet you that Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian is with her. We'll look into it and report back later. We also found the place that the carrier is going too. We haven't infiltrated it yet though."

Noin nodded, "Understood, we'll try and keep things calm here."

The screen went blank and the last of the Preventers headed into the Great Hall. Upon their arrival they saw quite a scene before them. 

It was only about five minutes after the trio had sat down that Heero Yuy walked into the room. He leaned down over the trio, asking where this Snape person was. They pointed him out and Heero walked straight up to him with a purpose.

Snape was surprised to say the least to see a 17 year-old storming over to him in a silent manner that made him intimidating. The boy leaned across the table and said quietly so that only Snape could hear that they needed to talk and they needed to do so now. Snape scoffed at that and waved the boy off saying that it could wait until after dinner. That's when things got ugly.

It had started at a glaring contest, battle of wills one might say. From there things quickly escalated and now they were standing in the middle of the Great Hall, Heero with a wand in his face and Snape with a gun in his.

Heero vaguely registered his fellow Preventers walking into the hall and he could feel Duo grinning behind his back. He could also feel Quatre's look of worry and Sally's amused expression. He also registered that they were walking toward him, purposely making enough noise to signal them approaching him. He felt his shoulders relax a little since he knew they had his back now and he didn't have to worry about some student coming at him from behind.

The teachers at the front table were frozen, shock evident on their features. Snape too was staring at the gun as if he didn't know what to make of it, but knew that it was bad.

Heero said in a quiet and deadly voice, "I'll say it again. We need to talk now."

They were at a stalemate since neither of them wanted to be the first one to put their weapon down. Duo fixed this by snatching the wand away and standing in front of Heero's gun, trusting that his fellow pilot wouldn't shoot him.

Duo smiled and waved the wand in front of Snape, "Now you come and talk with us and you get your stick back."

The potions master growled but left the room in a swirl of cloak. The Preventers turned and followed him.

The Golden Trio cracked up as they heard Duo's, "Do you think he spells his cloaks to do that?" echoed back into the Great Hall.

Dumbledore called for the students to go back to their eating and the Trio listened to all the rumors start. They looked at one another, amused, knowing perfectly well why the Preventers had hunted Snape down. 


	10. Rescue Mission

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad you like it! Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, I wrote myself into a corner and I'm on vacation and greatly enjoying being lazy and sleeping.

All warnings, pairings, and disclaimers in chapter 1.

The Preventers followed Snape down to his office, much to the pilots' displeasure. Upon arrival Snape spun around to look at the children who stood before him.

"What is so important that you felt the need to risk your life for it?"

It was Duo who cockily answered, "There was no life risking there, well, except for on your part."

Quatre shook his head, "We need your help in assessing a situation."

"Assessing a situation? What situation?"

It was Sally who answered, "Voldermort has teamed up with people from our time and we need an estimate of how many people we're facing."

Snape stared at them as if they were all insane, "You can't just waltz into the Dark Lord's lair! You'll get yourselves killed!"

Heero just stared at him, "We will move in and destroy the enemy. That is our mission and we will complete it."

Snape just stared at him, who was this boy? It took him a moment before he realized everything that Sally had said.

He looked at the only woman in the room, "Your time? What does that mean?"

The Preventers just stared at him, deciding it to be best not to answer the question and instead Wufei decided to counter with a question of his own, "How many are in his ranks?"

Snape turned to the Chinese boy and blinked, "About a hundred."

Heero looked at Sally, "Insufficient forces to take down the opposition. Orders?"

Sally sighed, "We'll contact Une and see what she suggests. We need to know the exact number we're facing from our own time."

"What about Relena?" This from Duo.

Heero tensed and looked at the braided pilot, "You and Quatre get the set up of the house. Wufei and myself will infiltrate. Sally and Trowa will stand guard in case the mission fails."

Snape just stared at the teens before them, what the hell was wrong with them? Mission? Infiltrate? Who talked like that?

Snape's eyes narrowed, "That is ridiculous. You can't infiltrate the Dark Lord's forces. Not only will you be killed, but you'll be tortured and killed."

Six cold sets of eyes fell on him and Snape got the distinct impression that it wouldn't be the first time they had been tortured. He couldn't stop the shiver that ran up his spine and he suddenly didn't like being alone in the dungeons with them.

Heero's eyes narrowed on the potions teacher, "We need blueprints of the Riddle House."

Snape blinked, "Blueprints? I don't have blueprints."

Quatre took over before a repeat of the dinning hall came up, "Where can we get them?"

Snape gave them a looked that asked if they were crazy, "You think that the Dark Lord just leaves blueprints of his house lying around?"

Heero surveyed him, "Understood," he turned back to the others, "contact Une and get her permission. Trowa, can you get a layout of the perimeter?"

The ever-silent pilot nodded and left to go do just that. The rest of the pilots filed out leaving a very dumbfounded professor in his office. 

Trowa kneeled in a tree that was just within the boundaries of the Riddle House and tapped his mic that was in his ear, "No movement appears to be coming from inside. Permission to get closer?"

Sally sighed from her place at the controls of their shuttle as she heard Trowa's transmission come through, "Proceed with caution."

Sally leaned back in her chair, reflecting on her earlier conversation with Noin. Une had been at a press conference trying to keep everything under control with Relena suddenly missing. According to Noin she was telling them that they had located Relena, that she was fine, and the whole thing was a misunderstanding due to a glitch in a program that didn't send her schedule correctly to the Preventers' office. Sally knew it all was a lie, but it was a good cover up. That was until they had to deal with the issue of getting back to their own time. She shook her head and went back to monitoring Trowa's progress.

The acrobatic pilot had slipped into a window that had been near the tree he had been crouching in. He looked around the room before him and determined it to be a den of some sort. He silently made his way across the room and leaned against the door to hear if there was anyone in the hallway. He could hear pounding and muffled yelling but no one else moved or made noise.

He slowly went to the window and tapped the mic again, "I think I've located her. House appears to be empty."

Sally jumped up and hit another button, "Move in Heero. Trowa thinks he found her and that it's empty."

"Rodger," the stoic pilot answered.

Sally leaned and hit the button to talk to Trowa again, "Heero's moving in. Proceed."

Once again the acrobat didn't bother to answer as he opened the door and slipped into the hall. He heard the near silent sound of Duo picking the lock and getting the front door open. He turned and headed down the hall without a sound in search of the source of the yelling. He nearly jumped when there was a thud from behind the door to his left. A flash of movement caught his eye and he had his gun trained on Heero before he finished making it up the stairs. Trowa lowered his gun and moved aside as Heero pulled out a lock picking kit.

The sounds from inside the room stopped suddenly as the door silently slid open. Heero felt some tension leave him at the sight of Relena sitting on the bed, unharmed. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him standing there and she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He tensed but laid a hand on her back while checking over what he could see of her for injuries.

Duo made a noise from downstairs somewhere and Heero moved away from Relena and tapped his mic, "Where?"

Wufei's voice came over the mic, "They just appeared in the front yard."

Heero blinked, "Appeared?" then he shook his head since it wasn't important, "How many?"

It was Quatre who answered, "Ten. Get out of there quick."

Heero looked up as Duo came up the stairs and he, Trowa, Duo, and Relena headed toward the window that Trowa had come in from. Trowa was the first one out and he turned to receive Relena who was being helped out by Duo. Heero had his gun trained on the door. Duo slid out the window and Heero was quick to follow.

Sally jumped up upon hearing the transmissions that were going between the boys. If they were caught this early in the game they would be in trouble. The good thing was that if the people 'appeared' that meant that Dorothy wasn't one of them. That meant that the pilots should be able to get out without too much trouble. No one of this time would know how to compete with their skills except for Dorothy.

She jumped and pointed her gun toward the opening door, letting her arms fall once she saw it was Wufei and Quatre. She let out a quiet sigh and started to get the shuttle running. They needed a quick get away. About a minute later the other three members of their team and a certain Vice Foreign Minister walked in and the shuttle took off for the British boarding school. 

Snape was livid in class the next morning. It didn't matter who it was, if anyone talked it was an automatic detention. This resulted in an absolutely silent class once Malfoy had received a detention. Everyone knew what had caused him to be so nasty though. They had all seen the confrontation that had taken place in the Great Hall.

No one was more grateful to get out of the classroom than Neville and the Golden Trio. Snape had terrorized them the entire class. Everything they did was wrong, even if it was right. Hermione had been frustrated to the point of tears a few times.

Ron was muttering about 'slimy gits' and being moody. Harry on the other hand was pondering about their missing guests. After the fiasco in the Great Hall they had disappeared. Rumors were flying around about how Snape hexed them into oblivion, but Harry doubted that they would let Snape do that. He was worried that they had gone back to the Riddle House and gotten caught.

He looked over at Hermione and knew she was thinking along the same lines. They had talked about it in History of Magic, through a note of course. It wasn't safe to say anything out loud so they hadn't filled in Ron on their concerns yet. The Golden Trio turned the corner to go into the Great Hall and were very confused by the sight before them. The Preventers were sitting at their normal table, with an extra girl, who apparently had just had the pleasure of having the food appear before her. They watched the blonde boy try to calm down the girl and Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. 

Relena was standing a little ways away from her chair that was in between Quatre and Heero and pointed, sputtering at the food, "It-it! You saw!"

Quatre laid a hand on her shoulder, "Yes, we know. It's alright Relena. That's normal for here."

Relena gave him a withering look that said quiet clearly she was questioning their sanity if they considered this normal.

Duo smiled, "Just wait until the pictures start talking to you."

Relena stared at him, "T-talk? Pictures…" she sank back into her chair and tried to make her world logical again.

Heero smiled slightly understanding how she was feeling. He grabbed some of the food and started to eat it. The others followed his lead, but Relena just stared at all of them. They hadn't really explained anything to her, only grilled her on how she and Dorothy had gotten here.

According to Relena, Dorothy had come by to ask her if she wanted to go to the mall with her. Innocent and girly enough that Relena had been suspicious. Of course, while Relena had been busy watching her someone else had snuck up on her and knocked her out. Next thing she knew she woke up in that room.

This bothered the Preventers since they still didn't have any more information than they started with. It was actually worrisome how little they knew. The blueprints had been a dead end just as Snape had implied they would be. They had what they knew of the house from breaking in there though, and that was better than nothing.

Relena finally took some of the food deciding that if the others deemed the food safe then it had to be, "Now explain to me why we're here and not back at the Preventers' headquarters?"

Half of them looked at Heero and the other half looked at Sally. Sally and Heero looked up and one another and Sally sighed.

Sally looked up at Relena, "Because we're 300 years in the past."

Relena choked on the bite she just took, "We're WHAT?!"

The entire Great Hall turned to stare at her and she looked down, blushing slightly. Duo laughed and Quatre couldn't help the smile that crept up on him. Relena sent a glare at Duo and his laughter slid away a little.

He shook his head a little, "You've been around Heero way too much."

Relena blushed a deeper shade of red and Heero directed a glare in Duo's direction. Quatre and Sally were laughing now and Relena glared at them.

Trowa cleared his throat and they all looked at him, "We're 300 years in the past. This place is a boarding school for witches and wizards."

Relena just stared, "Witches… and wizards…?"

Duo smiled, "Yes, and don't give me that look Relena. We're not crazy, it's true."

"Well," Relena looked around at all of them exasperated, "How do we get home?"

Heero rested his head on his hands, "We aren't sure."

Sally picked it up, "But since Dorothy has been able to do we're assuming we can as well."

Duo answered before Relena could ask, "The kids here said that they've seen the shuttle she uses come and go a few times before. Besides, the reason we're here is because we followed her."

Relena nodded slightly, her brow furrowed, "What about-"

Wufei cut her off, "Une has it covered. She already calmed down the press."

Relena nodded and started eating again silently.

Quatre watched her for a minute, "You should get some sleep, you look like you need it."

Relena looked at him, "Well, not only have I been sleep deprived from work but I was kidnapped. You try and sleep once you've been kidnapped. It's a rather nerve wracking experience."

Duo shook his head, "Not taking a jab at you Relena, you just need some sleep."

The Vice Foreign Minister nodded and continued with her breakfast. Sally and Heero looked at one another and came to a silent agreement. They were going to have to take shifts watching her while the rest worked on trying to take down this group and get them back home.


	11. Lazy Saturday

All disclaimers, warnings, and parings in ch. 1

Ch. 11: Lazy Saturday

Heero was sitting on the bank next to the lake, Relena beside him, while the others were trying to recover the information from before the crash. He looked over at the sleeping Foreign Minister and tucked one leg underneath the other. He rested his arms on his other knee and stared out at the lake, where he could see one of the giant squid's tentacles sweeping the surface of the water lazily.

He turned when he heard Duo curse somewhere behind him, but then turned back to watching the lake. Everything felt so surreal, and fake. Here he was, the Perfect Soldier, sitting on a bank that was on the same land as a magical school, watching Relena sleep and a giant squid play with things on the surface of the lake.

…Maybe he was just insane and was actually lying in some bed back in the Preventers hospital wing….

_Yes_, Heero decided, _I am just insane and lying in a hospital bed, dreaming all this up. The stress had finally gotten to me and I have cracked._

He stopped to ponder that for a moment. Would he really be able to dream all this up? The names, the spells, the problems, the mission? Maybe they had gone off on the mission and were rescued from the black hole. Yes, this was black hole induced insanity. That could make sense, right? No one had ever survived going through a black hole before. Why would they be any different? Yes, they were the gundam pilots, but would they really be able to survive the impact of the black hole?

And the shuttle… how had they survived the crash?

His brow furrowed at that thought, there were so many questions that they didn't have the answers to. He turned to look back at Relena as she made a noise and rolled over onto her side. Exhaustion had taken her shortly after breakfast. It was good for her to sleep; she had one hell of a mess to clean up when she got back home. Here she was out of the limelight and could relax a little.

It was Saturday so there were no classes that day. It was a beautiful day and there was no one other than the other Preventers around. They worked in near silence so it was very quiet. Heero couldn't remember the last time he felt so… at ease.

Yup, lying in a hospital bed back at Preventers HQ. No doubt about it.

Harry was enjoying his day off by sleeping in. It was about nine when he finally got up. Of course the sleeping in would have been more enjoyable had he of slept the whole night through. He had, had another dream last night, which had lead him to be awoken at an ungodly hour of the morning. It had then taken him a good half an hour to stop shaking and sweating. Then another hour to calm down enough to fall back asleep.

He got up with a sigh and stretched, grabbing his glasses off of the bedside table. He put them on and blinked at the blinding light that spilled into his bed from the cracked curtains. He shook his head and pushed them aside, getting up and looking around the room. Everyone was already up by the looks of it.

He shook his head and got dressed before heading down the stairs to find his missing friends. He found them in the common room, playing a round of chess. Harry leaned over the back of the couch and watched at Ron put Hermione in a checkmate. He smiled slightly as Hermione huffed and got up.

"Morning Harry."

"Hey mate, we thought you'd never get up."

Harry made a motion that meant nothing and slumped onto the couch, "I dreamed again."

Hermione and Ron sat on either side of him, Hermione looking worried, "About what?"

"Voldermort," Ron flinched, "was mad that the girl they have with them got away. They're planning on capturing someone else. The girl from their time, Dorothy I think they said, was telling them that kidnapping someone else would be pointless. Voldermort disagrees and was punishing her. I think she now knows how far in over her head she is."

Hermione bit her lip, "This is bad Harry. They have to know that she didn't escape on her own."

Harry nodded his agreement, "We need to go find them."

Ron got up, "They're probably at their shuttley thingy."

Hermione and Harry nodded and got up, running down the many stairs toward the shuttle.

The Golden Trio proved to have been right, the Preventers were once again at their shuttle. Harry made his way over to where Quatre and Duo were discussing something.

Duo turned slightly, having heard them come up, "Well look who's here. What can we do ya for?"

"Voldermort knows that you took your friend," Harry said with no preamble.

Duo's smile disappeared, "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded, "He's not happy. He punished the other girl."

"Dorothy?" Quatre asked, worried.

Harry nodded and the two pilots looked at each other before they motioned for the three to follow them over to Heero and Relena. Heero glanced back, having heard them coming, then looked back at Relena who had woken up a few minutes before hand. Relena turned and blinked at the three newcomers, looking from Quatre, to Duo, to Heero questioningly.

Duo grinned at her, "Heya Princess, have a nice nap?"

The Golden Trio blinked, she was a princess?

Relena smiled, "Yes, very."

Heero cut into their small talk, "What's wrong?"

Quatre sat on Relena's other side, "They noticed Relena's missing already. Dorothy was punished for it."

"Punished?" Heero echoed.

"Yeah, you know. When you do something bad and-"

"I know what it means!" Heero snapped, cutting Duo off, "I meant punished how?"

Quatre and Duo turned to look at the trio and Harry sat down, followed by Ron and Hermione.

Harry sighed, "There is a curse that is used to torture people. He used it on her until she passed out. My guess is she isn't part of their plans anymore."

There was a thoughtful silence, before Relena spoke up, "If that's the case then we need to get her out of there."

"Relena…" Heero said in a warning tone.

"She's right Heero," Quatre spoke up, "if Dorothy really is in trouble then we need to help her. Can you really leave her to die Heero?"

Heero's jaw tightened as he thought about the promise he made that night when Mariemaia Khushrenada was stopped. He'd never kill anyone ever again, even indirectly. He scowled at Qautre, wondering how he knew that saying that would get him to agree.

"We will save her when we break in to take them down. It's too high of a risk otherwise," Heero said, crossing his arms.

The trio looked at each other and Hermione cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention, "When are you going to break in?"

The pilots looked at each other, their answer coming from Sally who had come up behind them, "Une's examining the black hole as we speak. She's going to send Noin and Zechs to help us."

Ron blinked, "Zechs? What kind of a name it that?"

Hermione elbowed him, "Don't be rude!"

Sally smiled though, "It's not his real name. Very long story."

Relena on the other hand groaned, "That's just what I need. Milliardo will handcuff me to him…"

Duo snickered, "You'll have two bodyguards then."

Heero glared at him, "You and I both know full well that if Zechs is coming then something else is going down."

Wufei came up behind the trio, causing them to jump when he spoke, "Yuy's right. Zechs isn't just some back up. They must have some sort of lead."

"Lead?" Harry said, tipping his head back to see Wufei.

Trowa answered from the other side of Sally, "That's not important. Don't worry about it."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shared a significant look, but it was Ron who said, "Sorry if we don't believe that. Any time we're left out of the loop it nearly gets us killed."

Trowa couldn't argue with that, "You can not believe it all you want. You still won't get any answers unless the need arises."

Harry stood rather suddenly, "I'm hungry, never got breakfast. I'm going to the kitchens."

Ron got up, "Right behind ya mate."

Hermione sighed and got up, waving bye and following to two friends toward the castle.

Once they were out of earshot Duo turned to Wufei, "You mean whatever they're doing with the gundaniam?"

Wufei nodded, "Why else would they send us Zechs?"

Quatre frowned, "Why not tell us then?"

Sally answered, "Because it's only suspicions, they have no proof."

There was silence for a few more moments, before Relena voiced what was on everyone's mind, "What are they building?"


	12. Pondering

A/N: Sorry about being gone for so long. I was in the middle of remodeling my house and moving. I don't recommend doing that at the same time to anyone who was considering it. 

Anyway, thanks for your reviews! Here's Chapter 12.  
All disclaimers, warnings, and pairings in ch. 1 

Chapter 12: Pondering

Harry walked down the halls, munching on his newly acquired piece of toast. The Preventers had left him with something to ponder. Why would they be sending in backup? And who were these 'Zechs', 'Noin', and 'Milliardo'? In fact, where did that name even come from? Sally had only mentioned Zechs and Noin. But hadn't she said that Zechs wasn't this person's real name? So maybe his real name was Milliardo?

Harry began to rub his temples, he was thinking himself in circles and it was getting him nowhere. The real important thing here was that he needed to find out why backup was needed. Surely six trained soldiers from the future were more than enough to handle rescuing Dorothy and heading back to their own time?

He paused to think about this, why were they even going to break in there at all? Why not just save the girl and run? Now that Dorothy was no longer in on the whole thing, they really didn't need to help them stop Voldermort. But maybe there was more to this than he knew. And that was probably why they needed the back up.

And that was the thing that would surely almost get him killed.

Hermione had rushed off to the library upon entering the castle. Ron had been drug off by Ginny for something or other. Something to do with a letter their mother had sent them? Thus how Harry was wondering through the corridors alone and stuck pondering things he wouldn't get an answer to.

The boy who lived sighed and finished off his toast, brushing the crumbs off his hands and peering out the window. The view of the grounds was always a beautiful sight to behold. But he knew full well of the dangers that lay within. He knew better than anyone else.

He stopped to ponder the six soldiers that he could clearly see gathered around the lake. They all looked so young, like they should be off to the mall with friends or getting ready for a school dance or something. Looks could be deceiving. He looked down at them and pondered, not for the first time, who the girl they rescued was. She wasn't like the others. The others had an air of violence around them. A hint of danger. Something that Harry figured surrounded him as well.

But not this girl.

This girl also had that 'I'm wise beyond my years' feel to her, but she didn't have it because of her own hands being stained with blood. She had a sophisticated, strong, leader feel to her.

Well, Duo had called her 'Princess'.

Maybe that was it. Maybe she had the feel of a Princess. Not that Harry would know, he had never met one himself. He did have the feeling though that if he were to ever meet one, she would be a lot like the girl sitting before him.

Harry leaned against the windowsill and turned his attention from the time travelers to the sky. It was a clear breezy day; maybe he'd go for a ride on his broom later. He turned his head as he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. A Threstral ((A/N: sorry if spelled wrong)).

The boy jerked away from the window before him as images flashed across his eyes. Images of Cedric, and Umbridge, and Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, and Ron at the Department of Mysteries. Then, finally, the image he had tried so hard over the years to keep from coming back to haunt him.

Sirius and the veil.

Harry closed his eyes and begged the images to go away and leave him alone. He had no idea how long he had stood there, only coming back to reality when Hermione and Ron found him.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked, looking at Harry closely.

Harry reeled back and stared at the two, slightly wide-eyed, "F-fine. I'm fine."

"Harry…" Hermione started but he never let her finish.

"I was just thinking, don't worry about it. I'm fine, I promise."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other then spun Harry around and began to lead him down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, half confused, half worried.

"To dinner of course," Ron answered cheerfully.

Harry blinked, then blinked again. How long had he been standing in front of that window?

The pilots made their way back up to the school that they were starting to both love and hate with Sally at point and Relena between them. No one had been able to answer Relena's question. No one knew what they were building. But they all had a bad feeling that their hunch was correct.

It was dinnertime and they were hungry. Not to mention tired, frustrated, annoyed, and slightly stressed. But they couldn't do anything about that at the moment. Besides, food makes one less irritable.

The Preventers took their seats and quietly ate their dinner, all of them mulling over their hunches in their minds, each afraid to voice their thoughts. Finally Duo, being the ever-easygoing guy that he was, decided to break the silence and get this snowball rolling.

"They had gundanium, there's only one thing you build with that," the braided pilot said, leaving room for someone to shoot him down.

"Even if it is a gundam," Wufei ventured, "it can't be like ours. Oz never figured out how to make one like ours."

"That's true," Quatre murmured, "but they do know how to use the Zero system. Dorothy was really good at using it. If she teaches them…"

"Then we're in a world of trouble," Heero finished for him, recalling all too well the affects of the Zero system on both the user and the receiver.

"They don't have the proper tools though," Sally interjected.

"Unless Dorothy supplied them with them," Trowa countered.

Relena looked from one to the other while she picked quietly at her salad, thinking over things, "Well," she said after a few silent minutes, "if they really are building a Mobil Suit of any sort, what are we going to do about it? The gundams are destroyed, we're 300 years in the past, and we have none of the supplies that we usually do."

"Relena brings up a good point," Quatre said, "what will we be able to do even if it's not a gundam?"

"Blow it up," Wufei replied.

"With what?" Duo asked, looking at the Chinese pilot, "In case you haven't noticed, we have nothing but our guns and the small detonators that we carry on us. That won't be enough to take down a Leo, let alone something made from gundanium."

"Well, we could ask Noin to bring some stuff with her and Zechs," Sally said into the deafening silence that followed Duo's statement.

"If they suspect that the enemy is building a Mobil Suit they will already be bringing supplies," Heero replied, looking up from his dinner.

"We're assuming that their conclusions are the same as ours at that point. What if they have some sort of intelligence that we haven't received and came to a different conclusion?" Trowa asked.

"I'll go contact them," Sally said, getting up from her seat.

The pilots watched her go, as did much of the Great Hall. It was the first time that any of the students had seen one of the newcomers walk away by themselves. Relena looked up at the boys around her and sighed quietly. How did they always get themselves into these things?


	13. Zechs and Noin

Delay due to pure short attention span. I kept trying to write this chapter and then would get distracted. Sorry. 

Disclaimer, pairings, and warnings in Ch. 1 

Chapter 13: Zechs and Noin

Noin frowned at Sally as she relayed the conversation that the pilots had just had over dinner. They had some rather valid worries, and in all honesty, Noin wasn't sure what to do about these problems.

Oh sure, she and Zechs could bring explosives, that was no problem. But enough explosives to take down something made from gundanium? That was a whole different ballpark.

"I donno what we can do Sally. I mean, we could bring some heavy ammunition, but I don't think we have the stuff to take down a gundam. Oz based or otherwise," Noin said quietly.

"That's what we're afraid of," Sally said as she slumped into the chair in front of the panel, "They have gundanium. Dorothy was working with them, which makes the others suspect the Zero system might be involved. If it came down to it, we're no better off than the people of this time period and we actually know what all this is and how to stop it. We just don't have the equipment here."

"Speaking of that, are there any more parts or tools you need in order to fix your shuttle?"

"You should bring everything you can. You just might crash yours when you come through."

"Good point," Noin said tiredly, "I'll talk to Zechs. Maybe we can scrounge up some of the pieces from the gundams and quickly throw something together. Just in case."

"Thanks Noin."

Noin smiled at Sally, "This is Fire, over and out."

The screen went blank and Sally stood. Sally paused halfway out the door of the shuttle, a thought suddenly forcing its way into her mind. Was the Tallgeese III ever destroyed?

"Where do you think Sally was going?" Hermione asked as she, Ron and Harry made their way up to the common room.

Harry shrugged ever so slightly. Whatever it was though, it seemed to be important. They had been having a rather serious conversation before Sally had left.

"I don't see what the big deal is. You two keep worrying over them for nothing. You saw them back at the Riddle place. They are the most paranoid people ever," Ron said, earning himself a glare from Hermione.

"Regardless, _Ronald_, they are still in a strange place with no magic, doing dangerous things! They could get hurt and then where would we be?" Hermione said back in a huff.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked, turning to her.

"They said they were following the carrier on a mission right? And they are a unit designed to keep the peace, right? So whatever is on that carrier is something from the future that will cause an all out war and we will be defenseless against it."

How could he have forgotten? Harry had been the one to tell Ron and Hermione that in the first place. That's why the Preventers were going back to the house. That's why they needed back up. Whatever had been on that carrier meant bad news for them. But…

"Then they'd still need Dorothy," Harry said, looking at his friends again.

"That's true…" Hermione said quietly, "Maybe now she's being held prisoner rather than being a partner in all this."

"Maybe," Harry agreed, although that didn't sit right either, "unless Voldermort took the information from her head."

Hermione let out a horrified gasp, "He would surely kill her then!"

Harry paused in his decent up the stairs and looked back toward the Great Hall, "Should we tell them?"

Ron and Hermione paused as well, looking at each other hesitantly.

"The longer we debate over this, the less time she has to be alive," Ron said after a moment.

Harry nodded, having made up his mind and made his way back down the way he had just come from, Ron and Hermione hot on his heels.

Sally was about to walk back into the Great Hall when she was met with Harry, Ron, and Hermione sliding to a halt in front of her, looking as though they had just run down the staircase.

"What's wrong?" the commander asked.

The three pushed her out of earshot of everyone in the Great Hall and told her what they had discussed on the staircase. A frown made its way across her face and she strode into the Great Hall.

The Preventers looked up as their commander strode toward them, her mouth a thin line of irritation. They all stood half way before she motioned for them to sit back down. They all did as they were told and waited until Sally had let out a calming breath before questioning what was wrong.

Sally first told them about her conversation with Noin and then her run in with the Golden Trio just moments before. Relena made a noise of distress as Sally told them what the Gryffindor students suspect might soon happen. The pilots exchanged glances, talk about being between a rock and a hard place.

A few days later the entire school was outside pointing at a shuttle that was heading toward them. It landed nicely on the lawn near the Preventers' shuttle.

Duo and Trowa moved toward it, noticing the Preventers symbol on the machine. Duo opened the door while Trowa covered him. One could never be too careful. The door opened to reveal and unconscious Noin and Zechs. Duo waved the others over and the remaining Preventers, plus Relena, made their way to the shuttle.

"How did they-?" Wufei started but never got to finish.

"Autopilot, they must have gotten the coordinates from communicating with us," Heero answered, leaning over the control panel.

Sally tapped Noin lightly on the cheek and the blue hair girl groaned quietly. She tapped her cheek again and Noin opened her eyes slowly.

She rather suddenly sat up, causing Sally to reel back in order to avoid colliding, "Where are we?"

"Welcome to 1997," Duo said cheerfully.

Noin looked around to see all the other pilots and Relena. Sally had moved on to trying to wake Zechs.

"So it worked? We didn't crash?" Noin asked, looking at the still whole looking shuttle.

"Worked just fine, I'm going to guess that's what Dorothy has been doing as well," Quatre said, glancing out to see some of the students cautiously moving toward the shuttle.

Noin looked over as Zechs sat up and rubbed his head, "Where are we?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	14. Welcome to Hogwarts and the Tallgeese

All disclaimers, pairings, and warnings in Ch. 1

Ch. 14: Welcome to Hogwarts and the Tallgeese

Noin looked over as Zechs sat up and rubbed his head, "Where are we?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Wufei replied.

Zechs looked around at all the pilots finally spotting Relena, "Relena, are you alright?"

He stood and started toward his sister. She smiled and nodded slightly and he relaxed. Noin got to her feet as well and peered out the windshield at the grounds that surrounded them.

"Is that the Tallgeese?"

The pilots spun to look at Trowa who was peering into the cargo hold. Sally, Relena, and the remaining pilots walked over and peered in. Sitting there was indeed the Tallgeese, and enough parts to fix it should it be damaged.

"So you really didn't destroy it? Man, I would complain if it wasn't for the fact that we might need it," Duo said, pushing his bangs out of his face.

"Um…" Noin said from behind them and they all turned to see her looking at the students who were now surrounding the shuttle.

"Ignore them, we do," Sally said, closing the door to keep the students from seeing the Tallgeese.

"So you were serious when you said this was a school?" Zechs asked, looking at the pilots and Sally.

Heero nodded, "A boarding school full of nosey children."

"Well three of those so called 'nosey children' have been rather helpful," Duo countered.

"Duo's right, without their help we wouldn't have a lot of the information that we do have," Quatre agreed.

Sally sighed quietly, "Common you two, we'll go to our quarters and explain what we know there. We won't get any privacy here."

With that the eight Preventers and Relena made their way back up to the castle and their sleeping quarters.

--

"So, you think they're Zechs and Noin?" Hermione asked as she, Harry, and Ron leaned against the windows of the fourth floor, watching the scene on the grounds below them.

"Who else could it be? Obviously they work with the others since they're being friendly," Harry said quietly.

The three had seen the shuttle land and had decided to watch from a window on one of the upper floors. They had known it would have been impossible to get through the swarm of students. Not to mention, they wouldn't have been able to have a conversation. They watched the Preventers make their way back into the castle, Heero at point, glaring at the students and making them move out of their way. Relena was once again in the middle of all of them, a man with long platinum blond hair holding her arm as he walked next to her.

A woman with blue hair that covered one of her eyes, much like Trowa's did, was walking on Relena's other side. She and Sally were talking in what the trio could only assume to be low tones since no one else gave any hint of being able to hear them.

"So…" Ron started and waited until both Harry and Hermione were looking at him to continue, "should we go meet up with them or should we wait for them to come to us?"

"I think we should wait," Hermione said after a moment, "They just arrived after all, I'm sure the last thing they want is us in their faces."

"That would have been nice and awkward anyway," Harry agreed, "Just waltzing up and talking to them."

Ron smiled a little at the thought, "Well, that's kind of how we met the other Preventers so why not?"

The three looked back down at the grounds. Hagrid was chasing the students away from the shuttle while Snape was clearly arguing with Dumbledore. No doubt going on about how the Preventers couldn't be trusted. Soon the echoes of students entering the castle were heard and the trio knew that soon they would be unable to talk.

"So… should we catch them after lunch then?" Ron asked, looking in the direction of the Great Hall, clearly thinking about having said lunch.

Harry gave a small shrug, "Does it really matter? They called in extra help and they already broke in once. If they need our help I think they'll come to us."

"How unlike you Harry," Hermione said as she started the decent to the Great Hall.

"They aren't telling us something, we all know that, so maybe if we sit back and observe for a while we'll not get ourselves almost killed this time," Harry replied as he followed Hermione.

"Wishful thinking mate," Ron said from behind him.

"Hey, I can dream."

The three laughed and ventured into the Great Hall for lunch.

--

"That… is the most…" Zechs made a motion with his arm, clearly unable to find the words to express what he was thinking.

"Just wait Milliardo, you think it's weird now? Wait until food appears from no where and the paintings start talking to you," Relena said with a slightly evil smile.

Noin rubbed her temples, "Alright, so according to these students that you talk to, this guy…. Voldermort? He can read minds. Therefore he can take whatever information he needs from Dorothy, making her inadequate?"

Nods from all the pilots made Zechs continue, "So, we have to go and save her from this guy, who attacks with… _magic_, and has an army of others who wield magic, who may also have the same knowledge Dorothy does of Mobile Suits and gundanium, and the Zero System?"

More nods. Zechs breathed heavily through his nose, making an annoyed noise.

"Of course," Sally cut in, "this is all assumptions. He has this ability, yes, but we don't know that he actually has all the knowledge as of this moment."

"Where is this place of operation?" Noin asked, leaning forward slightly from her position on one of the two extra beds that had appeared when they had entered the room.

"Not too far by shuttle," Quatre said, "we've gone there a couple of times."

A growl caused everyone to turn to Duo, who had the grace to look embarrassed, "What? It's lunch time…"

The others looked at one another and silently agreed to continue this conversation after getting something to eat.

"Yuy," Zechs said when they were half way down the stairs, "I brought something of yours that I think you could use."

Heero was confused for a moment, until Zechs pulled Heero's laptop out from a bag that was slung across the older man's shoulders. Heero took the laptop carefully, as if by touching it he would make it disappear. Never before had Heero liked Zechs as much as he did in that moment.

"Hn," the perfect soldier said in acknowledgement, and Zechs turned his attention back to the stairs before him.

There was a nice awkward silence the rest of the way to the Great Hall that not even Duo could break.

--

Whispers broke out all over the Great Hall as the Preventers walked in. The new man and woman were enough to cause a commotion, but the laptop that was now tucked firmly under Heero's arm caught quite a few students' attention.

"A laptop?" Hermione muttered as they walked by the Gryffindor table.

"A what?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"Portable computer," Harry answered, also looking at the laptop.

"Computer?" Neville asked from Hermione's other side.

"Muggle device," Hermione answered, sounding distracted, "He does know that it won't work here, doesn't he?"

"Well… their shuttle works, maybe his laptop will too," Harry said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Hermione frowned at that, but turned her attention back to her lunch, trying to ignore the buzz that was going on around them about their two newest guests.

--

The table that the Preventers had been using all year had extended itself to seat two more and added two more chairs and place settings. Relena found herself sitting between Heero and her brother. On Zechs' other side was Noin. Next to Noin was Quatre, who was next to Sally. Sally and Heero were both still sitting at the heads of the table, which left Duo, Trowa, and Wufei on the other side of the table.

Noin and Zechs had both started at the food appearing before them, then proceeded to stare at the others like they were insane as they ate the food. After a few minutes of watching the others eat, Zechs and Noin decided to eat some themselves.

"Which of these students are the ones who are helping you?" Noin asked Sally.

Sally leaned back a little to peer at the Gryffindor table and find the children, "You see the table with the red banner over it?" Sally paused and waited for Noin to nod before continuing, "In the middle of the table there's a red headed boy," another nod from Noin, "next to him is a boy with black hair, and across from them is a girl with brown hair."

"Those are them?" Zechs asked before Noin could.

Duo nodded, "Red head is Ron, girl is Hermione, and the other boy is Harry. Apparently they've fought this Voldermort guy before."

Zechs made a thoughtful noise as he took a bite of the salad that was sitting in front of him. Noin watched the three children with a critical eye. They seemed normal enough. Just a bunch of teens eating lunch. The red head, Ron Duo had said, seemed to be having a heated argument with the girl, Hermione. The black haired boy, Harry, seemed to be doing his best to ignore the two, which led Noin to believe that this was a normal occurrence. Noin was about to comment that they didn't seem to special when Harry looked up.

Their eyes met for a moment and Noin saw things in his eyes that no boy his age should have seen. There was no doubt in her mind now that, that boy had fought before. He broke the eye contact and turned his attention back to Hermione who seemed to be trying to get his attention.

Noin let out a quiet breath that caught Zechs' attention, "What?"

"That boy, he's going to be a lot of help," was Noin's vague answer, but the others at the table seemed to understand because they nodded in silent agreement.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence.


	15. Dorothy

All warnings, pairings, and disclaimer in Ch.1

A/N: Sorry for the delay, Kingdom Hearts characters attacked me in my sleep and made me write two stories before they allowed me to come back to this. Stupid Keyblade bearers. Also sorry for how short this is. I struggled to write it, maybe the next one will be better.

Ch. 15: Dorothy

Harry was getting antsy.

They had spent far too much time sitting and planning as far as he was concerned and he really wanted to know what was going on. The Preventers had yet to approach him, Ron, or Hermione and it was driving the three insane.

Hermione was once again in the library, this time finishing up an essay. Ron had gone with her since he figured she could help him with his. Harry had done his last night since he hadn't been able to sleep and passed on going with them. He thought he spent enough time in the library over the years to last him a lifetime or two.

Harry was sitting on the bleachers of the Quidditch pitch, having been flying with hopes of clearing his mind. It had worked, up until he had landed. As soon as he had touched down all his thoughts came rushing back to him.

He was antsy.

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, leaning back against the bench behind him. It was a very nice day, not to mention a Saturday. Classes had become something close to a daily torture for Harry. He didn't like being left in the dark about things and class was just more time for him to space out and brood.

Yes, Harry Potter was brooding.

He wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to know for a fact that the new people were Zechs and Noin. He wanted to know what they were planning to do. And more than anything else, he wanted to know what threat was hanging over them that caused the others to call in for backup.

He let out a frustrated noise and opened his eyes. He really thought that he would be used to this by now. Voldermort always left them in the dark, how was this any different?

Because the answers were right in front of him. They were in reach and he couldn't grab them.

* * *

"I can't believe that they haven't approached us," Duo said as he followed the others through the halls.

"I wonder what made them back off?" Quatre said quietly.

"Maybe Milliardo scared them off," Relena answered innocently.

"Funny Relena," Zechs deadpanned while Noin giggled.

"Get it to work yet Heero?" Sally asked, looking at the perfect soldier.

Heero made a low noise of frustration that told them all that he had yet to get his laptop to work correctly. He was more than a little annoyed with the machine. He was now just hoping that he would work when they needed it to.

"So, tonight?" Trowa asked quietly.

"Tonight," Wufei agreed.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Well, Ron was sitting at the table trying to finish his homework, Hermione was sitting by the fire knitting a hat, and Harry was leaning against the window, looking out onto the darkened grounds.

Nonetheless, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room.

"'Mione," Ron whined for about the hundredth time, "will you _please _help me finish this? I just need another inch."

"Write bigger," Harry suggested jokingly, while Ron looked thoughtful.

"You will do no such thing, I'll help," Hermione said, getting up from her chair.

Harry turned to look back out the window, amused by them. His smile dimmed, though, as he noticed movement on the grounds. Lights appeared on one of the shuttles and Harry was able to make out Duo's long braid.

"They're moving."

* * *

Arriving at the Riddle house was simple. Following the path they had gone down a while ago with Harry, Ron, and Hermione was also simple. Sneaking into the house and finding Dorothy's location and getting her back to Hogwarts?

Not so simple.

Trowa went back through the window that he had gone through to get Relena out of the house. The others were quick to follow him once they realized the room was empty and there didn't sound like there was anyone in the halls. From there they split up since they had no idea where Dorothy was being kept. Noin and Zechs went one-way, Duo and Heero another, Sally and Wufei another, and Trowa and Quatre another.

Heero had found that as soon as they were off the school grounds, his laptop worked. As such they were placing little trackers all over anything that belonged in their world and tracing them with Heero's computer. They had all agreed that no matter how big this house may be, it was not possible for them to have enough room to build something here. Therefore this must be the base of operations and the equipment must be going elsewhere.

It was Quatre and Trowa who found the girl, not in the house like they had thought, but rather in the smaller house that the caretaker used to live in.

Dorothy looked up at the two pilots, tired and bloody. There was a rope wrapped all the way around her that had to of been magic since it wasn't tied and no matter how hard she tried, no sound left her lips. Trowa spoke quietly into the headset as Quatre helped the poor girl to her feet.

The others were quick to find their way out of the house and back to the school.

* * *

"It's late," Quatre said for about the tenth time, "and we still don't know where they go at night."

"We need them to remove the spells that Voldermort put on Dorothy," Heero said back.

It was an argument they had been having since they got back to their shuttle. Although, Quatre had a fair point in pointing out that they had no idea where the kids went to sleep at night. They had arrived at the school moments before and were making their way across the grounds.

"We could ask Dumbledore," Sally pointed out.

"Or they could be standing there waiting for us," Duo said, nodding toward the entrance where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting, looking as though they were waiting for them.

Harry was the first to notice them approaching and looked up at them, then looked at Dorothy. He sighed in a manner that said he had expected as much. Of course, he had been the one dreaming about what was happening to Dorothy so it really shouldn't have been all that surprising.

Hermione looked over next and Ron looked over since he had been watching Hermione. It really looked as though none of them had slept.

"Don't you have a curfew?" Trowa asked, once they were within hearing distance.

"Only if you get caught," Harry replied.

Hermione swatted at him and he shot her a 'what?' look to which she quietly huffed before turning back to the Preventers, "You want us to remove the ropes?"

"If you could," Noin replied.

Hermione pulled out her wand and gave it a sharp wave. The ropes fell from Dorothy as if they had been cut and Dorothy looked relieved to be able to move correctly again.

"She seems unable to talk as well," Sally said.

It was Harry who removed that spell and as soon as it was removed, Dorothy started talking, loudly.

"How did you all get here? How did you know where I was? Were you the ones who kidnapped Ms. Relena? Where are-"

Her voice cut off rather abruptly with another wave of Hermione's wand. Everyone turned to her and she looked a little embarrassed.

"No offence, but it's like you said. We have a curfew and breaking curfew will mean a week's worth of detention," the girl explained.

"Or worse," Ron grumbled, "depending on who finds us."

"We'll remove that one once you're back at your room," Harry said, hopping off the wall that surrounded the front steps of the school.

The group made their way back into the school and as promised, the trio removed the spell once they arrived at the Preventers' room. With a quick wave the three disappeared under a silvery cloak, leaving the others to stand there, baffled.

"What was that and where can I get one?" Duo asked, looking excited.

"No Duo," everyone else said in near perfect unison before entering the room and crashing for what was left of the night.


	16. More Questions, Less Answers

Next chapter is finally done! Again, sorry for the absence. I was stolen by the keyblade bearers agian and they made me write a story that was close to 100 pages long T.T. Anyway, everything you need to know is in chapter one.

--

Ch. 16: More Questions, Less Answers

"Wait… you're not mad?" Dorothy asked as she looked at the group who was leading her toward the Great Hall for breakfast.

"We have more important things to worry about," was Heero's impartial answer.

"I'm so sorry you got caught up in this Miss Relena…" Dorothy said, sounding rather sincere.

Relena gave a wave of her hand, "It was bound to happen. Anytime anything bad happens I get pulled into it somehow."

"Depressing, but true," Duo said as they all walked into the Great Hall and toward the table at the front, which had added yet another seat.

Dorothy found herself seated between Trowa and Duo. The others had spent a good deal of the morning explaining everything about the school to Dorothy, so she was more or less up to speed. The only thing they hadn't explained was-

"Who were those kids from last night?" the blonde female asked.

"Surely you know," Quatre said, looking up from his breakfast.

"What do you mean?" Dorothy asked, looking slightly confused.

"Does the name 'Harry Potter' ring a bell?" Wufei asked.

Dorothy's eyes widened and she looked at all of them before turning to look for the boy among the sea of students, "Seriously? They were all so small…"

"They're not much younger than us," Trowa corrected.

Dorothy gave a frown and turned back to her meal. Everyone else watched her and a few minutes later she looked up again, "What?"

"Well, we were actually wondering what you knew," Duo said in a slightly false offhanded manner.

Dorothy gave a small sigh, "I… don't remember much…"

"Remember?" Sally repeated, leaning forward.

"Just bits and pieces… I don't even remember how this all started…" Dorothy admitted.

"Well, what do you remember?" Noin prodded.

Dorothy went quiet for a moment, "I… I remember him talking about the Potter boy… something about a prophecy and needing something to defeat the boy… I remember doing things, but it felt like I was dreaming, I couldn't control my actions or even really think clearly. But then I suddenly could start thinking again."

There was a pause before she nodded at something that she was thinking, "It was like mastering the Zero system… It was in control and toward the end I had taken control of it. That's when he started to punish me…"

"Harry said it was because you told him it would be pointless to kidnap someone else from our time," Quatre said as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"I did," Dorothy agreed, "and the only reason I could say as much was because I was finally able to act of my own will again."

"When did it start? You not being in control," Noin asked.

Dorothy frowned a little, "I… I can't remember… it was a while ago though…"

The others looked at one another and it was Trowa who spoke, "A spell?"

"Perhaps…" Relena said, resting a finger against her cheek in thought, "Those three would know, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah," Duo said, turning around to look for them, only to not find them, "Huh? They're not here."

The others turned and looked up and down the tables, not spotting the trio.

"They were," Dorothy said, "I saw them a few minutes ago."

"We should go and find them," Wufei said, standing.

"Where would they be?" Zechs asked, as he stood.

"Well, they usually find us," Sally admitted.

"They're outside quite a bit," Quatre offered.

"We'll start there," Heero said and the group went out onto the grounds.

--

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not on the grounds as most would think. The Golden Trio was sitting in the library studying for the N.E.W.T.S. that they would have to take at the end of the year. Hermione had devised a study schedule for them and had made sure that the boys were going to stick to it.

" 'Mione, exams are ages away," Ron whined as he closed an old textbook that Hermione had him looking through.

"We have to know a ton of things Ron! The sooner we start our studying, the less cramming we'll have to do later," Hermione replied in an almost distracted manner as she wrote notes about something she was looking at.

"Common mate, you're with me on this, right?" Ron asked, looking at Harry.

Harry wisely pretended to not hear either of them and continued to stare off into space. He honestly did think that Hermione had a good point, but at the same time he wasn't in the mood to study.

Besides, Ron would be upset with him if he took Hermione's side.

The door to library opened and Harry was surprised to see the Preventers and friends walk in.

"Ha! I was right!" Duo said, looking smug.

Madame Prince shot him a dark look and he quickly snapped his mouth shut. Trowa shook his head a little.

"This is a library Duo, you can't yell in here."

"Maybe we should always be in here then," Wufei muttered just loud enough for Duo to hear.

"What was that?" the braided pilot asked, looking at Wufei.

"Enough," Heero said as they made their way over to the trio who were watching them with raised eyebrows.

"Yes?" Ron asked as they all sat around the table that the trio was occupying.

"We have a few questions for you," Sally said.

"We think Dorothy might have been under a spell and we were wondering if you'd be able to tell us what it was if we described it to you," Noin picked up.

Hermione shut her book and both the boys shot the group around them grateful looks, "Well, describe it then."

Dorothy described her experience again and the more she spoke the darker the looks on the trio's faces got. By the time she had finished Hermione was biting her lip looking both angry and worried at the same time. Harry was glaring at the tabletop and Ron looked ready to blow a cap.

"I'm going to go out on the limb and say you know the spell," Duo said, looking at the three.

"Imperius," the three said in near unison.

"Huh?" the Preventer group asked back in near unison (minus Heero who was above such a noise).

"Imperius Curse," Hermione repeated.

"It causes anyone who falls under its power to do anything that they're told to," Harry continued.

"And it's damn near impossible to throw off," Ron added.

"It's one of the three Unforgivables," Hermione said, flipping through her book again.

"Unforgivables?" Zechs asked, looking slightly confused.

"Use of any one of them will earn you a one way trip to Azkaban," Ron said seriously.

"Wizarding prison," Harry said, before they could even ask.

"So…" Sally said after a moment, "This is an illegal spell that makes whoever has fallen under it be completely controlled by whoever cast it?"

Three nods was their only response and the Preventers frowned.

"If it's so horrible, then why is it even in existence?" Quatre asked.

"No one's sure where they came from really," Ron said, "but only You-Know-Who and his followers use it."

"What are the other two… 'Unforgivables'?" Wufei asked.

"Well…" Ron said, looking from Harry to Hermione, "There's the Cruciatus Curse…"

"It causes the victim to suffer almost intolerable pain. Being under the spell for too long a time can drive a person insane," Hermione said as though she was quoting a book.

"Also known as torturing someone," Harry offered in simpler terms.

"And the third?" Quatre ventured after a moment.

There was a tense silence before Hermione quietly whispered, "The Killing Curse."

"Kills instantly. There's no counter curse nor is there anyway to block it with another spell," Harry said, an emptiness in his tone that said loud and clear he had seen the spell in action.

The Preventers looked at one another, then at Dorothy who blinked back at them.

"So… if she was under the Imperius Curse the whole time…" Trowa started.

"Then the question becomes why did they want Dorothy and Relena?" Zechs finished.

Harry shook his head at them, "The real question, is who put her under it in the first place?"

Absolute silence met that statement as no one had an answer.


	17. Speculation and Gundams

-sighs- So sorry about taking so long on this one. Honest to god I'm in the middle of writing the fourth sequel to another story and it has taken over my life. Well, that and a bunch of one-shots but that's a whole other story. But, luckily for you, I happen to be reading a Gundam Wing story, which got my Gundam Wing thoughts going again. So here's the next chapter of You Can Do What?

Disclaimer: _FAN_fiction. Think about it.

* * *

Ch. 17: Speculation and Gundams

"Please, try to remember."

"I really can't remember anything at all."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

The Preventers sighed, trying to ignore the conversation taking place between Dorothy and Relena. Dorothy's memory was blank with a capital 'b'.

"You can't force memories," Hermione said, still looking through a book (the Preventers were starting to think it was glued to her hand).

They had moved their conversation to the school grounds where they were less likely to be overheard. Harry and Ron looked thrilled to have an excuse to get out of the library, while Hermione had just brought all the books with them to continue studying while they tried to puzzle everything out.

"What are you studying for anyway?" Wufei finally asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"N.E.W.T.s," Hermione replied, turning the page.

"What?" Duo asked looking confused.

"Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test, also known as N.E.W.T.s. We have to take them at the end of this year," Harry said, sounding _oh so thrilled _at the prospect.

"That is a horrible name for a test," Sally said, leaning back on the palms of her hands.

"Maybe, but they mean it when they say 'exhausting'. Half of the year is on calming draughts and quite a few people have panic attacks or faint," Ron said, rather calmly.

Harry nodded, "Same with the fifth years, although N.E.W.T.s are worse than O.W.L.s."

"…Right…" Duo said, looking confused.

"Alright, back on subject," Noin said, sitting up from her relaxed position, "Someone, somehow put a spell on Dorothy. This caused her to work for them and to bring things from our time back here."

"Probably to help him win the war that's looming," Trowa added.

"Which reminds me," Hermione said, snapping the book shut, "What exactly did they bring here from your time?"

A tense silence followed, as no one seemed to want to answer her question.

"Well?" Ron prodded, either oblivious to the silence or not caring.

"It's weapons, isn't it?" Harry said, staring out over the lake, "They brought some sort of left over weapon from the war you all fought. That's why you were following them to begin with. It would had to have been something that was a threat."

Duo hung his head a little, "Man, there you go again. Being all perceptive after acting all ignorant…"

Ron chuckled, "He does that."

"What kind of weapon?" Hermione pressed.

"It's… hard to explain…" Quatre trailed off.

"It would have to be a muggle weapon," Harry added, having not looked away from the lake, "since you're all new to the magical world. At the same time it's not something as small as a gun since we have those… as do you for that matter. I doubt they'd hit the radar anyway; they're a small, common weapon. At the same time it can't be all that big if it's something they were smuggling. Unless it was in pieces."

"Stop doing that!" Duo said, waving his arms a little.

Hermione smiled a little, "So, they have pieces of it? What does it make?"

"That would be the part that's hard to explain," Zechs said blandly.

"Is there a reason you're staring?" Harry asked rather suddenly.

Everyone blinked at him and he finally looked away from the lake to Dorothy who had been staring at the boy since the first time he spoke. Dorothy blinked at him then had the grace to look slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry," she said, "it's just, you don't look like all that much. I never understood what made you such a threat. I think I'm starting to understand."

"Well, start explaining," Ron said, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

The others looked at Heero and Sally, the latter of which sighed quietly, "Might as well at this point."

"Well… it's like this…" Duo started and the others jumped in from time to time as they explained to the trio everything about Mobile Suits and gundams.

"So… basically they have this… gundanium that makes gundams, which are invincible giant robots that you all used to fight in the war?" Hermione ventured some time later once everything had been explained.

"Just the boys," Noin corrected, "There were only five gundams originally. Zechs' gundam came at a later date."

"… I don't believe you," Ron stated bluntly.

Harry gave him a sideways look, "What, not believable enough for you? Need I remind you that we're currently sitting on the grounds of a school that teaches witchcraft?"

"Well yeah," Ron said, as though such a thing was perfectly reasonable, "But giant robots that fight? Yeah right."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ron, you're impossible."

"That's not what you said yesterday."

"No, I said you were inconsiderate yesterday."

Harry heaved a sigh, "If you two are quite done?"

"Well, we do have the Tallgeese here if you really need to see for yourself," Quatre commented.

Hermione looked startled, "You have it? _Here?_"

"Yes," Zechs replied, standing and starting toward the shuttle. The trio exchanged glances before quickly following.

The Preventers waited outside the shuttle (to provide more moving room) as the Golden Trio followed Zechs into the shuttle to see the Tallgeese.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered at the sight that lay before him.

"It looks like something out of a cartoon," Hermione whispered.

"A what?" Ron asked, looking at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, you should have taken Muggle Studies!"

Harry walked around the machine, curiously, "You guys used these things to fight wars? Didn't they cause a lot of damage, simply by moving?"

Zechs nodded, "Yes, they did. They caused even more damage falling."

Hermione came to stand next to Harry, "So… how did someone even discover such a thing?"

"Maybe someone screwed up using a time turner," Ron offered.

"Possible," Harry agreed.

"A what?" Zechs asked.

"Time turner," Hermione repeated, "You can use it to travel through time. It seems unlikely that Voldermort would mess up with a time turner though."

"Maybe it's the other way around. Someone from the future went back in time and explained all this to Voldermort. Maybe there's a society of all our descendants hiding in the future and one of them thought that Voldermort had the right idea and went back in time to change the way things went down," Harry offered.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Oh! If someone did that, it would explain how they knew who was and wasn't important."

"Who though?" Ron asked, "I mean, that would mean that we won the war which means I doubt very many Death Eaters got away to have kids mate."

Harry shook his head, "Some of them already have kids though. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, the other Slytherins. A whole lot of them have Death Eaters for parents."

Ron frowned, "That's true. But you'd think that's not something that they'd want others to know about."

"Oh, honestly Ronald. It's family history and the Purebloods are all about family history. I don't think that it's something they would hide away like the rest of us would. They'd be raised thinking it's something to be proud of," Hermione reasoned.

The trio walked out of the shuttle and Ron frowned, "Alright, say I agree with that. How do we find them?"

"I donno if you've noticed," Harry said as he jumped back down, "but we don't normally have to find the bad guys. They find us."

"So true," Hermione muttered as she hopped down, paying no mind to the confused Preventers a little ways away, "But whoever it is surely has joined with Voldermort by now. There's no need for them to stay in their own time when they had someone under their control."

"They might have gone back though since we have Dorothy and Relena with us now," Harry reasoned.

"Or they'll get someone new," Hermione said, looking thoughtful.

Duo blinked, "Um, I think we missed something."

Ron looked over at them, "We've decided that someone from your time who is a descendant from someone of our time initiated this whole thing."

"Makes sense," Trowa agreed, "That would mean that there are witches and wizards in our time as well though."

"We're good at hiding," Hermione replied, "What I'm worried about is how this is going to affect the future. If word gets out that someone actually did that then it's possible others will follow in their footsteps."

"For all we know there could be an army waiting for a signal in the future," Harry agreed, pausing for a moment, "Hey, what if the person from the future was someone we knew?"

"What?" Ron asked, looking completely at a lost, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, how would we know they were from the future if they've been lying low in our time for a while?" Harry reasoned, "No one would suspect them if they were known by a lot of people from this time."

"You have someone in mind?" Hermione questioned.

Harry frowned, "Not off hand, no."

"Why would they do that though?" Ron asked.

"If we were thrown through time then wouldn't you sit back a while and see what was going on? Especially if you'd only heard about it from history books?" Harry reasoned.

"That's a very good point," Hermione agreed.

"Speaking from experience, being thrown back in time is a bit disorienting. Especially when you weren't expecting it," Harry looked at Hermione pointedly.

Hermione blushed a bit, "Don't look at me like that. I didn't have the time to explain."

"You've gone back in time?" Heero questioned, having decided they'd been listening long enough.

"Only a few hours. I assure you there is nothing more disturbing than watching yourself from a few feet away," Harry replied.

"Could be someone who is spying in the Ministry," Hermione offered.

"Oh, that narrows it down," Ron replied sarcastically.

"Wait," Sally said, holding up her hands, "Voldermort has spies in your _Ministry_?"

The trio nodded and Hermione spoke, "Quite a few actually. Problem is they're all rich and powerful so saying as much lands you in a whole lot of trouble."

"We think quite a few are under the Imperius as well," Harry added.

The Preventers just stared at the group for a moment before Quatre sighed, "I suppose this time was in a lot of trouble, even without our contribution."

"Oh yeah," Harry agreed without missing a beat, "We're just waiting for the declaration of war."

"You say that so calmly," Wufei observed.

"It has been coming for some time now," Hermione replied, "Besides, we've been expecting it for the last three years."

Silence followed that, each of them lost momentarily in thought. Hermione broke the silence as she seemed to suddenly remember their studying had been interrupted. She grabbed both Ron and Harry and started pulling them back toward the school, startling both of them out of their own trains of thought.

"Ow! With the hell 'Mione?" Ron snapped.

"We have N.E.W.T.S," Hermione replied and two groans met this.

The Preventers watched the three wander back off toward the school. Noin shook her head, "Poor things."

"Donno about you," Duo said, placing his hands behind his head, "But I personally wouldn't give a damn about some stupid tests if my world was about to go into war."

"This is a school Duo," Relena replied, "and it would be best if we didn't get them in trouble because we want their help."

"Think they're right?" Trowa asked.

"We'll scan the Preventer's data base for anyone that's gone missing in the last few years and ask if they know them," Sally replied.

"Good plan," Zechs said, leaning against the entrance to the hanger, "And in the mean time?"

"I say we put that library of theirs to good use," Wufei replied, "The more we know about this place the better."

"Agreed," Heero said and he started off toward the school.


	18. The First Move

A/N: Hey... it has been a while... -cough- Sorry. I wrote the chapter, then got stuck on one part, then got myself un-stuck but I went back and didn't like the beginning so I rewrote a lot of the chapter. Sprinkle in a bit of short attention span, one computer virus that resulted in having to completely wipe my hard drive, my life being up in the air, and the holidays and you have a late update. I tried to get this up before Christmas... but it didn't happen.

Also, I have discovered that I don't like writing Quidditch. At all. And finding players for the team? That took me hours of going through all my books and cross referencing dates -bows down to Harry Potter Lexicon-

Disclaimer and all other things you need to know are in Ch. 1. Although, really, you should be well aware that I don't own the characters and what the plot and pairings are if you're 18 chapters in. At least, I'd hope you would.

* * *

Ch. 18: The First Move

"A great number of people are missing from our time," Trowa said as he and Wufei walked into the library, a large pile of papers in both of their hands.

"Not that it's surprising," Wufei added as he set his stack down on the table hidden in the back of the library that the Preventers had claimed as their own, "Being that we just came out of a war. We may never find a number of them."

"Yes, well our real concern is the person who started all this," Quatre said, looking up from what appeared to be an old newspaper.

"Find anything useful?" Trowa asked, taking a seat as Wufei did the same.

"This library is seriously lacking in archives," Duo replied, "They have history books and things like that, but they are lacking in a log of, well, anything really."

"Even former students and Headmasters aren't kept on file," Zechs added with a sigh.

"What about the history of this place then? Anything of interest?" Wufei prodded.

"Each book says something different. There are a few reoccurring facts then everything else seems to depend on the author," Heero replied.

"Alright, I give up. Who the hell is 'You-Know-Who'?" Sally asked putting down the book she had been looking through.

"I kept running into that too," Noin said, pointing to a place in her book.

"You-Know-Who?" Trowa repeated, leaning forward.

"Perhaps they're related to 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'," Relena offered, pointing to her own book.

"You know, I think Ron said something about 'You-Know-Who' once," Duo said after a moment.

"I think you're right," Quatre agreed.

"Hey," Wufei said suddenly, "I think I just found someone."

"Who?" Heero asked, looking up immediately.

"This person in the newspaper, I remember their picture…" Wufei trailed off as he flicked through the papers. Trowa leaned in to look at the article and nodded his agreement.

"Here," Wufei said, pulling out the paper, "Dolores Jane Umbridge."

"She works for the Ministry," Duo provided.

Everyone turned to look at him and he expanded, "There was a bunch of articles about her throughout the course of a year… it was from two years ago in fact."

"Says she's the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister," Trowa observed.

"Well, that's not good," Noin stated into the silence that followed.

* * *

The Preventers were more than a little confused at the loudness of the Great Hall the next morning. Apparently there was something going on since everyone seemed to be rather excited. Yells were echoing off the walls, taunts were being thrown in all directions and money was being passed around the tables.

As they made their way past Harry, Ron, and Hermione they could hear a group of students talking to Ron, "You have to eat mate, you're going to need your strength."

"I'm not hungry."

"It's just nerves. Common, have some toast…"

The Preventers looked at one another as though one of them would have an answer, but their own confusion was just mirrored back at them. Part way through breakfast about seven teens from the table under the red banner and the table under the green banner stood and made their way out of the hall; Harry and Ron among them.

"Where are they going?" Dorothy asked, looking at the others.

"Not a clue," Duo replied.

Soon most of the hall was heading out of the room with excited murmurs. The Preventers decided that it was time to find out what exactly all the fuss was about and quickly followed the students.

"They're heading toward the pitch," Quatre observed.

"Must be having a game of some sort," Noin said quietly.

Their musings were cut short as a voice echoed throughout the grounds, "Welcome to the much anticipated match: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!"

Cheers and shouts went up through the grounds as people decked in red and people decked in green jumped and screamed. The Preventers just stared.

"Introducing your Gryffindor team! Team captain Harry Potter and his team Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, Demelza Robins, Jimmy Peaks, and Natalie McDonald!"

"Oh great, two of the people we need are on the team," Duo said, putting his hands behind his head.

"And it'll be impossible to find Hermione in that," Quatre observed, looking at the crowd.

"Fabulous," Sally said sarcastically.

"Let the match begin!" the announcer's voice called over the roar of the crowd and fourteen players shot to the sky.

"They're fast," Dorothy observed, staring with slightly wide-eyes.

"Should we just wait here until the end of the game to talk to them?" Relena ventured.

"That might be the best-" Noin started, only to stop when the ground shook a little.

"What was that?" Sally asked, suddenly on guard.

"Footsteps," Heero deduced when a second tremor shook the ground. Up in the stands the spectators seemed unaware of the approaching danger.

"Zechs-!" Sally started, but the Lightning Count was already on his way to get the Tallgeese.

"We have to get them back into the castle," Trowa observed.

"Noin," Sally said turning to her, "Take Miss Relena and Miss Dorothy back into the castle. I'm trusting you three to keep order as we try and get the students in there."

"Understood," Noin said and the three moved back toward the castle at a rapid pace.

The tremors were becoming stronger, signaling that the object was getting much closer. Heero ran his eyes over the stands.

"We don't have time to try and break through the confusion that will follow if we make them evacuate," he assessed.

"What about the announcer's tower?" Quatre offered.

"Duo, get up there," Sally agreed instantly and the braided pilot nodded before heading over there.

Sally looked back to see the shuttle opening to let the Tallgeese out, "Alright, let's see if we can draw the attention of the ref, or at least one of the players."

The others nodded in obvious agreement and moved quickly toward the pitch. This proved to be a wise choice since a moment later a gunshot rang out, startling most of the spectators. The players came to a pause in midair looking for the source of the sound. Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei drew their own firearms in response.

Sally was waving toward the players, signaling them to come down. Harry was the first to notice and made some motion to his team who were quick to decent.

"What's going on?" Dean Thomas demanded.

"Castle now," Heero ground out, eyes narrowed and gun sighted at the edge of the forest.

Another shot rang out and this time Ginny made a pained noise, her hand flying up to grasp her rather suddenly bleeding arm. Trowa popped off a round in response and a strangled noise assured him that he had hit his target.

"Ginny!" Ron cried, worried about his sister.

Sally opened her mouth to give another order, but Harry was faster, "Ron, get Ginny to the Hospital Wing. Dean, watch their back. Demelza, Jimmy, Natalie, get back to the castle now. Make sure to move in a circular formation so you never have your back to the open."

Sally closed her mouth in slight surprise and was even more surprised when the students did exactly as he said. He snapped his wrist and made his own wand appear, shooting sparks into the air. This caught the ref's attention since she had been looking for the source of the sound just as everyone else was.

"Everyone please head back to the castle in a calm and orderly fashion," the announcer said as the ref called for the other team to land, "There will be people who will direct you once you arrive."

Whispers broke out all over the stands as students stood to do as they were told. The other team landed and was quick to head toward the castle, sparing Harry a sneer as they went.

"What is it?" Harry asked as the ground shook again.

"We think it's a mobile suit," Quatre offered.

"Well shit," Harry said in a casual tone.

"Indeed," Trowa agreed.

"Harry!" Hermione called, appearing out of nowhere, "What's-?"

"We need to get inside," Harry said slowly, his mind eons ahead of his mouth, "Ginny was shot. Ron took her to the Hospital Wing."

Hermione's eyes flew wide, but she was quick to turn and head back toward the school with the rest of the crowd. Harry's eyes skimmed the field as he slowly started back himself, keeping his back toward the castle.

"Here it comes," Duo said, reappearing with the rest of the group.

"Moment of truth boys," Sally whispered as she sighted her own gun on the glint of metal that suddenly appeared from the forest.

* * *

"What… what is _that_?"

"It's huge!"

"Where did it come from?"

"Why is it here?"

"You think it belongs to You-Know-Who?"

Harry ignored the chatter that was going on around him as he maneuvered his way toward the Hospital Wing. All that was pounding through his head over and over again was that Ginny was injured by a gun and who knew if wizards knew how to fix it.

His determined trek was brought to a rather sudden halt though when he saw just what everyone was making a fuss about. He had assumed it was just the Tallgeese. He hadn't considered that it was actually the enemy.

Or that the enemy would have more than one Mobile Suit.

* * *

"Oh shit," Duo whispered, "You can't be serious."

"This… is bad," Trowa stated the obvious.

"Too bad they're made from gundanium or this wouldn't be a problem," Quatre muttered.

"…We need the gundams," Heero said quietly and the others nodded in agreement before quickly backtracking to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

* * *

Zechs fired at the attacking suits and was quick to discover how novice the operators were. Their movements were jerky and their actions made little to no sense. But they were made from gundanium and that in and of itself proved to be a challenge.

Luckily for them or Zechs would have handed them their asses on a silver platter five minutes into the battle.

Zechs knew the others had scattered leaving the battle to him. Had they had their gundams it would have been another story. Zechs couldn't help but smirk at the thought of how much it must be irking Heero Yuy to have to sit back and do nothing.

He lunged forward with his beam saber only to blink in confusion as the attackers suddenly bid a hasty retreat.

"What the hell?" Maxwell's voice came over the speakers telling Zechs that they had gone to the shuttle.

"Why are they retreating? They had us outnumbered," Barton observed.

"Because they are weak," Chang responded.

"No," Yuy disagreed.

Zechs found it odd that Yuy would disagree with the 'weak' statement since it was he who said that all of humanity was weak, "What are you thinking Yuy?"

"They didn't catch us off guard. Everyone is safe within the castle boundaries. From what I read in the books this place is guarded by enchantments. It's possible they think it best to retreat, learn how to better control the suits, and try to catch us off guard."

"I think Heero's right," Winner agreed and since he was the strategic mastermind Zechs was inclined to agree as well.

"This is far more extensive than we thought," Po observed.

"Where have we heard that before?" Maxwell deadpanned.

Zechs decided that the enemy wasn't going to jump back out of the forest and attack so he carefully maneuvered the Tallgeese back over to the shuttle, "I guess that it's a good think Noin and I came prepared then, isn't it?"

"Prepared?" Barton echoed.

The sound of air releasing signaled that the Tallgeese was secured and Zechs got out of the suit and called to them through the closed door, "After a talk with Sally we decided to find all we could to use in a fight. This included parts from your gundams. They're not put together of course, but surely you all know how to do that yourselves."

The door slid open and Yuy was the first one through, "There is not enough room on this ship for all the parts to build our gundams."

"No," Zechs agreed, "We had them sent separately…"

"By who?" Maxwell asked, hands on his hips, his braid swaying a little.

"Hilde Schbeiker of course."


	19. Planning

A/N: What's this? A fast update? Holy hells Batman! Yeah... don't expect it to happen again. I just had an idea and it kept flowing. Longest chapter yet. 3,014 words not including the Author's note. Whoo hoo.

Things of importance are in ch. 1.

* * *

Ch. 19: Planning

"H-Hilde?!" Duo echoed looking as though someone had smacked him across the face with a dead fish.

"Who else could we trust with such a cargo?" Zechs countered and the brief silence that followed proved his point.

"When will she be arriving?" Sally asked having come out of her shock a little faster than the others.

Zechs looked down at his watch, frowned since it appeared to not be working, then shrugged a little, "Depends on when she departed. They were still gathering all the pieces they could when Noin and I left."

"Then I guess we'll just have to keep our eye on the sky," Trowa stated before turning to head back toward the castle.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Ron…"

"I mean I've never seen something do that before. What kind of a spell was that anyway?"

"It wasn't a spell…"

"They could have seriously hurt her! Or any of us for that matter. We were all standing right there-"

"She'll be fine Ron. Just let her sleep."

Harry moved the curtains aside so he could actually see the two who were arguing as well as the sleeping Ginny. Her arm was wrapped but it didn't look like it was bleeding anymore so he assumed she was alright.

"Hey," Hermione said quietly as she turned to look at Harry.

"She alright?" He asked in return.

"Once I told Madam Pomfrey that she was shot and it wasn't a spell she knew what to do," Hermione said as she started to stand.

Harry nodded a little, relieved, "Common, I bet you there's going to be an announcement over this and I want to talk to the Preventers. It was a mobile suit that was attacking."

* * *

Relena, Dorothy, and Noin had kept order until the teachers had arrived and taken over. At that point they had slipped away from the group to watch the battle (or really, lack there of) that was taking place on the grounds. They had seen Harry sneak away from the other students, coming to a halt on his way to where ever he had been going to stare out at the grounds. Once the enemy had started to retreat he had turned and ran down the hallway, disappearing around a corner.

"Should we follow?" Dorothy had asked, clearly unsure.

"No, the others will panic if they can't find us," Noin said after a moment of debate.

Relena nodded her agreement and looked back out the window to see the others heading back, "Here they come."

The other two nodded and the three headed down the hall to meet the others.

* * *

"Attention! Attention please!"

The Great Hall fell silent except for the near silent squeak of the double doors opening and three students sneaking in. The Headmaster rather pointedly ignored their entrance as they moved toward the corner of the room the group of visitors was standing in.

"Thank you, now then I am sure you are all wondering what has happened here today."

Silence was his reply since the answer to that question was obvious.

"We were attacked by Voldermort's," many of the students flinched and gave startled gasps, "newest weapon. I said it three years ago and I shall say it again; we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldermort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open. (1)"

Dumbledore had a fight back the small smile that wanted to appear as the group in the corner nodded their agreement, Quatre Winner's hand placing itself over his own heart.

"Dark times have been hovering here for some time now. We have lost many over the years; some of you personally while some have been lucky enough to only have to comfort your friends in their time of need. Bonds between the houses are crucial at times like these. The more we push one another away the easier it is for Voldermort to step in and take us down.

"We were lucky today. I want you all to know that. We should have been caught off guard, but were lucky enough to have some people who were on alert and were able to warn us of the danger in time. I thank you."

He looked toward the group and they gave slight nods of acknowledgement. Dumbledore paused for a brief moment before continuing.

"All Quidditch has been cancelled for the remainder of the year," protests shot up but he raised his hands and silence fell again, "for your own safety. All students are to be inside the castle unless attending classes and teachers with outdoor classes are to escort the students to and from the castle. I know this is the last thing any of you want, but we will not be taking any risks now that we know Voldermort is making his move. This may very well have been the opening battle of the second war and had we not moved as fast as we had there would have been far too much innocent blood shed over the grounds."

* * *

"…Think he's trying to make a point?" Ron quipped quietly into the stunned silence of the Hall.

"No," Harry drawled sarcastically, "What _ever _had given you that idea?"

"He's right though," Hermione cut in, "We were really lucky. Ginny was the only one who sustained an injury and it wasn't a serious one. It could have, and really _should _have been a lot worse."

Ron grinned, turning to the Preventers, "Well thanks for saving our asses."

"Any time," Duo returned the grin.

Harry's eyes flicked over to the group they were standing next to, "So those were the mobile suites, right?"

A nod from Heero made Harry's stomach tighten. This was bad. How were they supposed to fight that?

"Is the girl alright?" Sally asked, cutting into Harry's train of thought.

"She'll be fine. She's sleeping," Hermione provided and the Preventers relaxed a little bit.

A silence fell as they seemed to be doing a lot lately and Harry decided to break it, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, first and foremost we need to have a chat about who we think is behind all this. After that, well, that all depends on our backup," Duo replied, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Backup?" Harry echoed, but Hermione spoke over him.

"You found someone?"

"Not here," Zechs intoned quietly as the students were dismissed to spend their Saturday as they pleased so long as it was not on the grounds.

"Let's go then," Ron said simply and the others nodded their agreement, heading back toward the Preventers' room.

* * *

"…What did you just say?"

"Dolores Jane Umbridge. Senior Undersecretary to-"

"The Minister of Magic," Harry, Ron, and Hermione said in unison with Wufei who looked a little startled.

"You've heard of her," Trowa deduced.

"_Heard _of her? We know the-"

"Ronald!"

"She used to teach here," Harry offered in explanation, "She was spying for the Ministry."

"Horrible woman!" Hermione said looking down right murderous, which was odd since she was the most level headed of the three, "Absolutely horrible. No morals at all! Tortured the students and harassed the staff. Wouldn't teach us a thing, leaving us to flounder through OWLs all on our own-"

"'Mione, I think they get the point," Ron cut in.

"She's from your time?" Harry asked, getting back to the main issue.

"Yup!" Duo said cheerfully, causing the three Hogwarts students to look at him oddly.

"Then, all this time…" Hermione trailed off at the implication.

"Told you she was evil!" Ron said immediately.

Harry gave him a sideways look that said loud and clear Ron had not been the one to come to this conclusion but seemed to decide it wasn't worth the effort, "She has a lot of information on us then."

"She knows what's going to happen," Hermione said quietly.

"She knows what we're going to do," Ron agreed.

"And when would be the best time to try and take us down," Harry added grimly.

"Well she didn't count on us," Relena said, crossing her arms, "We're rather good at this you see."

"She still has the advantage," Quatre said, frowning in thought, "She knows about things from our time and about the workings of this time. We're all at a disadvantage because we're all struggling with one another's cultural differences. She has no such qualms."

"Right," Noin agreed, "She'll know who we are if we show ourselves. She'll know what we've done and pass on information about it."

"She'll also know what the gundams when she sees them," Wufei added.

"Gundams? I thought you didn't have them here," Hermione stated.

"Your backup?" Harry guessed and got nods in response.

"We will have to build them though," Trowa said quietly.

"And hide them," Dorothy added.

"You can hide them in the Forbidden Forest," Hermione offered.

"Oh sure," Ron cut in before the others could comment, "Just be sure to not get killed by the centaurs, the three headed dog, or the man eating spiders and you should have no problem."

"You forgot about Grawp," Harry added helpfully.

"How the bloody hell I could I don't know," Ron muttered while Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"Grawp is perfectly nice once you lay down the ground rules," she said stiffly.

"Yeah, no crushing, picking up, eating, or forgetting to say 'please'."

Harry looked skyward as though asking what he had ever done to deserve having to put up with them. Relena giggled a little in response.

"What about the lake?" Heero asked and stopped the argument at the same time.

"The _lake_?" Hermione echoed in disbelief, "You can't be serious."

"Why not?" Quatre asked, looking worried.

"Wouldn't the water damage the gundams?"

"Yeah, you would think that, but we've had them underwater plenty of times," Duo said with a careless wave of the hand.

"Is there anything in the lake we should be concerned about?" Trowa pried.

Hermione and Ron both looked at Harry who looked thoughtful, "Well there's the mermaids but they don't tend to bother people, the giant squid of course, water demons called grindylows, probably other things depending on how deep down you go…"

"How deep is it?" Noin asked out of pure curiosity.

"Well…" Harry tilted his head in thought, "You can swim to the bottom and back within an hour if you're not attacked or looking for a specific spot. I think you can anyway. I haven't exactly tested this theory…"

"An _hour_?" Zechs echoed, "Where did you get that from?"

"From the second task," Ron provided, getting many blank looks in response.

"Three years ago there was a tournament held here and one of the tasks was to go to the bottom of the lake and retrieve what was stolen from you and get back within an hour. No one was able to do it because they were attacked or got lost. Well, someone would have been able to…" Hermione looked at Harry rather pointedly.

"Hey, you dive down to the bloody bottom of the lake and see _your _classmates floating there out cold and not breathing and see if _you _can just continue on your way," Harry said in a rather defensive tone.

"So… you had oxygen tanks?" Dorothy ventured.

"Oh no," Hermione said with a shake of her head, "that was half the task. You had to find a way to stay underwater that long all on your own."

"You must be joking," Duo stated rather bluntly.

"No, I figured out how to all of ten minutes before the task started," Harry said in reply.

"Cutting it a bit close there mate," Ron commented.

"Would have slept right through the task if Dobby hadn't woke me up. Was up all bloody night looking for a way to hold my breath for an hour…"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, rounding on him.

"Well I would have."

"And you would have been disqualified!"

"I think I missed the part where that's a bad thing."

Hermione faltered, "Alright, in retrospect it would have been a good thing, but you wouldn't have known that at the time."

"Have we forgotten that I really didn't want anything to do with that tournament to begin with?"

Duo turned to look at Heero, ignoring the argument a few feet away, "I'm not liking the sounds of these options."

"At least we'd know that no one else would be able to get to them. It's too dangerous," Trowa observed.

"Barton has a fair point with that. You called it the Forbidden Forest, correct? So am I right to assume that means students are not allowed into it?" Zechs ventured.

"Technically speaking," Harry agreed.

"Technically?" Sally questioned.

"Well, just because it is forbidden doesn't mean that we can't get in there. There's nothing to prevent us. You're only in trouble if they see you going in or out of it," Ron explained.

"You've been in there before," Heero stated.

"A fair few times," Ron agreed.

"I think we might have wandered in at some point at least once each year… Sometimes for detention or classes," Harry offered.

"So you would know where these things that want to kill us are," Quatre said reasonably.

"We know where Fluffy, Grawp, and Aragog are, but the centaurs own the forest and go where they please."

"...Fluffy?" Duo asked to make sure he hadn't heard wrong.

"Fluffy is the three headed dog," Ron explained ignoring the incredulous looks he got in response, "Aragog is the leader of the man eating spiders, and Grawp is a giant. Hagrid's half brother. He was the runt of the family so Hagrid decided to bring him home and have us teach him manners and how to talk."

"…Right…" Noin said slowly.

"I don't suppose you'd have a map of this forest somewhere?" Relena asked after a moment.

"Where would we-?" Ron started but Harry cut in.

"The forest is on the map."

"Really?" Hermione asked, looking at him, "I don't think I've ever seen it."

"We've never needed it," Harry replied.

"What map?" Wufei asked.

Harry turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. The Preventers blinked after him.

"He'll be back in a few minutes," Ron offered and the others nodded a little.

"I can't believe that toad is the one causing all this," Hermione seethed.

"How can you not believe it?" Ron asked in response, "She hates all of us, is all about the pure blood thing, and she obviously doesn't have a problem with hurting people."

"Or killing them," Hermione said darkly, remembering fifth year when she and Harry had taken the woman into the Forbidden Forest and she had said her life was far more important than theirs.

Harry got up and walked back in unfolding a blank piece of parchment as he did so.

"What's that?" Duo asked with a tilt of his head.

Harry grinned and set it on the table they were all standing around. The Preventers were confused; the paper was blank.

"What-?" Quatre started but Harry pulled out his wand and placed it on the sheet.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Lines flew across the page creating a map of what they realized to be Hogwarts and the surrounding grounds.

"Whoa," Duo whispered.

"What are those?" Sally asked, pointing to the moving dots.

"People," Hermione replied, "It shows every person who is in Hogwarts. Where they are and where they're going."

"Makes it a whole lot easier to get away with things when you know where everyone who could catch you is," Ron said with a wide grin.

"See," Harry said pointing to the grounds, "This is the Forbidden Forest. Grawp is here," he tapped a rather large dot that appeared to be pacing, "This is where Fluffy is kept," he pointed out a clearing off to the side, "And this is where Aragog resides," he pointed to an area not all that far off from where Grawp was, "but the centaurs are everywhere. They're not all that pleased with us at the moment so they have decided to attack anyone they come across in their forest."

The former gundam pilots leaned forward to examine the map, rather impressed by it. Looking it over they all seemed to come to the same conclusion, even if Trowa was the one to voice it.

"This clearing would be best. It's far enough from the things that will cause us harm that we won't stumble into them on accident, but close enough to the edge of the forest that we can lower the risk of offending the centaurs."

"They won't like the gundams being there," Hermione said seriously, "Grawp being here is part of what made them so irate to start with."

"It's all we have," Heero replied.

"Now we just have to wait for Hilde."

* * *

(1) – This comes from page 723 of The Goblet of Fire.


	20. Hilde and Gundams

...heh...

It's been a while. Sorry. I know it's been... *looks at last update date* A year and a half. No excuse.

Disclaimer: If they were mine I wouldn't have to be working.

Ch. 20: Hilde and Gundams

They didn't have to wait for Hilde as long as they had thought they would have to. The bright-eyed girl arrived the next morning, a little dizzy and disoriented but otherwise fine. The Golden Trio quickly discovered that the girl was much more lively then most of the Preventers. In fact she was pretty close to on par with Duo.

"Did that just move? Oh wow…"

They also thought she looked far too much like Noin since at first glance it was hard to tell which was which. Ron had asked if the two were related, but they had just stared at him like he was crazy. Hermione had asked Ron if he was related to every redhead in the world to which he had rather seriously replied that it was a possibility.

The group slipped into the Preventer's room without much hassle and scattered themselves throughout (the once again expanded) room. The pilots had taken a quick inventory of the parts that Hilde had brought with her before curious faces had begun to appear and they had decided to wait until the students were in class to do any more.

Besides, they couldn't very well build the gundams in a carrier.

"We didn't actually think that part all the way through…." Quatre said quietly as he realized that they had a bit of a dilemma on their hands.

Heero hn'ed in agreement, crossing his arms and leaning back a bit in the chair he was in, "Thoughts?"

Duo frowned a little, "Well, other than doing it in the dead of night not really…"

Trowa hummed thoughtfully, "Could we be quiet enough for that?"

Harry leaned forward from his laid back sitting position, "We can set up a barrier that will muffle sounds."

"Will the truck even work?" Wufei asked, glancing toward the three wizards.

"Can you even get it into the woods?" Hermione countered, which caused the group to pause again.

"…Anyone any good at welding underwater?" Duo asked with a grin.

Wufei sent him a look that said 'not funny' loud and clear, "We'll have to take it to the edge of the forest at the very least."

"And then what?" Hilde asked, "Carry them? It's not like we can levitate the pieces…"

Noin blinked then looked at the three magic users among them, "Can we?"

"Sure," Ron replied without hesitation.

"One piece at a time," Hermione added.

"It would still have to be at night," Zechs pointed out.

"Friday or Saturday then. We have classes in the morning," Harry reminded.

"Classes!" Hermione squeaked before jumping to her feet.

Ron cursed after a quick glance at his watch. Harry winced, getting to his feet as well. Hermione ran from the room, yelling something about having never been late to a class, Ron right behind her shouting that her perfect attendance would be the least of her worries once McGonagall got a hold of them. Harry gave the Preventers a brief salute before following after his two friends much more quietly.

The pilots exchanged looks before Sally spoke up, "We should start without them. Take the lighter pieces into the forest."

The rest of the group nodded before getting to their feet to get a better look at what they had with them.

* * *

It wasn't until Friday night that the Preventers saw the three magical teens again. Apparently they'd been stuck in detention for being late to class (something Hermione was more than a little mortified about). Not that it had really mattered since the three wouldn't have been able to help them anyway.

"…um… that's three times the size of me," Ron stated quite simply as he stared at the piece of metal that he was supposed to levitate into the clearing.

"Can't do it?" Noin asked.

Ron looked offended by the question, but Hermione kept him from saying anything, "Worse comes to worse we can help each other."

Hilde watched the group with barely concealed impatience – she had heard the others talk about magic and had seen it (in the forms of the painting and the food), but she was looking forward to seeing actual spell casting.

Harry flicked his wrist, his wand sliding into his hand in a rather practiced manner. With a sharp swish and flick (not to mention a muttered Wingardium Leviosa) the breast plate of Heavyarms slowly ascended into the air.

"Oh wow," Hilde breathed, eyes sparkling in delight, "Isn't that cool Miss Relena?"

Relena smiled at Hilde and gave a nod of agreement as she watched the dark haired wizard gently guide the metal through the gaps in the trees and into the forest.

"This place is creepy," Dorothy whispered from Relena's other side, looking at the forest warily.

"It feels alive," Quatre agreed.

"Wild magic," Ron offered, his face drawn in concentration as he lifted the arm to Wing Zero, "Best watch it. Never know what you'll run into."

"It is surprising that the Whomping Willow is the only tree on campus that is alive," Hermione agreed thoughtfully.

"That we know of," Harry responded from behind her quietly, causing the witch to jump in surprise having not heard the savior of the wizarding world walk up behind her.

"Just as long as there are no spiders…" Ron said darkly before disappearing into the forest himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes and followed him. Harry just grinned in response.

* * *

It was daybreak by the time they got all the pieces of the gundams into the forest. The group was slumped against the trees that surrounded the clearing, staring at the mess of metal before them.

"Now we just have to put them together," Duo said with a grin, earning him quite a few dark looks.

"Man these things look complicated," Ron muttered as he closed his eyes, exhausted.

"Can you build them?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

"Yes," Heero replied, the only one of the group who looked even the least bit lucid.

"But it will take time," Quatre added, softening the harshness of Heero's answer.

"Well we're rather sort on that so let's use it wisely," Harry said darkly before getting to his feet. Breakfast was in order.

* * *

When Quatre had said that it would take time Harry had been thinking in terms of months. Not days. Thus he was more than a little surprised when a mere five days later the Preventers announced that the gundams were ready for test flights.

Ron sputtered, "You _what?_"

Hermione was equally surprised, "Already?"

"We're well practiced in building them," was all Trowa offered as an explanation.

It was Thursday afternoon and it was being spent in the Preventers' room since the students were still technically banned from the grounds. Of course, what the teachers didn't know couldn't hurt them.

Harry shook his head a little to dispel his shock and turned his mind to the matter at hand, "How will you take them on a test flight? I mean, they're not exactly stealthy…"

"Well, we were actually hoping you could help us with that…" Quatre admitted after a moment.

"Help how?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowing.

"Well we don't exactly know the lay of the land and being that you're locals…." Duo trailed off.

The trio exchanged glances before Ron said, "Hate to break it to you, but we don't know anything about around here either."

"What do you mean?" Hilde asked confused.

"Hogwarts is unplottable. No one knows its exact location," Hermione recited sounding rather like a dictionary.

"Best we can guess is somewhere in Scotland," Harry offered.

"…But you come here. Every year," Wufei said, unable to understand how that works.

"By train," Ron agreed.

"And we have no idea how the train knows where to go," Harry cut in.

"The driver obviously," Relena replied.

"If it has a driver," Hermione said quite seriously.

Noin brought a hand up to her temple, "Alright, well what _do _you know about the area?"

"There's a town over there," Harry offered, "And the forest goes on for a while. That's about it."

The Preventers had already known about the town of course, having ventured there previously. They exchanged glances, having not expected to have such little information to work with.

"Night then?" Duo guessed.

* * *

"Treat it like a mission," Heero responded and the other four nodded.

"This is Deathscythe moving and grooving better than ever!"

"Heavyarms is functional."

"Nataku seems to be running fine."

"Sandrock's all good."

"Wing Zero is acceptable."

"Alright boys, let's see what you can do."

Sally grinned over the console as the carrier floated off to the side of the gundams that were racing their way across the Scottish countryside. Zechs was sitting in the co-pilot chair, arms crossed as he watched the boys fall back into action. It wasn't just a test run for the gundams but the pilots as well. It had been a while since they'd flown their gundams.

Relena, Dorothy, Noin, and Hilde were scattered in various seats behind Sally and Zechs watching the gundams dance through the sky with grace and precision that few others could accomplish. They couldn't test their weapons obviously, but they could test most of their other functions.

Deathscythe broke off from the others, drawing the scythe that gave him his namesake and slashing at the air, "Seems good to me."

"Internal links?" Heero's voice came over the speakers.

Faces of the pilots appeared on the screen near instantly and Sally smiled, "All good. Shall we test your incoming enemy sensors?"

Nods from the five and Zechs stood, going to get Tallgeese from the back.

"Now boys," Noin warned with a smile, "Play nice."

* * *

"We're ready."

Harry jumped nearly a foot and spun around before scowling at Duo who was grinning like crazy.

"Not funny," the black haired boy hissed before he realized what Duo said, "When?"

"As soon as possible," Quatre responded, "The less time we spend messing up this time the better."

Harry glanced down the hall to where Ron and Hermione were arguing in front of what was probably their next class before looking back at the others, "Say the word."

* * *

Harry Potter was missing.

Well, at least as far as the students and staff of Hogwarts knew he was. In all actuality there were plenty of people who knew where the savior had gone, just none of the ones who were responsible for him.

Said boy had just never showed up to Charms, much to the concern of his friends who swore up and down that the boy had been right behind them. Teachers were in a panic thinking that he had been taken by Voldermort and his Death Eaters. Students were starting all sorts of fantastic rumors.

But one, Albus Dumbledore, sat calmly watching the chaos around him. He was one of the few who had noticed that their guests were also missing. While normally this would be a cause for greater concern, Dumbledore had been paying more attention to the goings on in the forest then he pretended to.

He knew full well that they were going to fight Voldermort and his followers. This would be the deciding battle. That meant that they would need reinforcements.

And who better to lead them then the best friends of their savior?

* * *

Wing Zero cut through the air silently as he lead the way to what they thought to be the place they were storing all the gundanium. The trackers they had put on the equipment from the house had been moved just as they had thought it would be. When they had pointed to the place on the map Harry had raised an eyebrow and informed them quite bluntly that, that was Romania.

The pilots had failed to see his point, but once he explained that, that was where Voldermort had been thought to have disappeared to years ago it made sense. It also raised questions of just how long this had been going on. Things to ponder at another time though.

"200 yards and counting," Trowa's voice came quietly over the link.

Harry stood from his place in the carrier ship and leaned over the console to look out at the six shapes of the gundams in front of him. He was getting anxious and starting to question his choice to leave Ron and Hermione back at Hogwarts.

They'd be mad at him he knew, but he also wasn't about to put them in harm's way. They had family and each other to worry about. If something happened to either of them he'd never be able to forgive himself. At least this way they would have warning if they failed.

On the other hand he couldn't help but wonder if the odds would tip in their favor with the two here. He shook his head a little bit to clear his doubts. It was too late now. He'd already done it and there was a battle to be fought. He needed his head for this.

* * *

Explosions were going off everywhere.

They had caught the few guards who were there completely off guard. Most of them were magic users and had no idea how to react to the explosion. Harry took advantage of that and was quick to incapacitate them. He wasn't quick enough though as mobile suites started appearing through the flames.

"POTTER!"

The shrill scream caused the pilots to falter as the sound cut over their speakers at too high a pitch for their speakers to be able to handle properly. Sally's hands flew to her ears while the other girls made pained noises behind her.

"What the hell was that?" Hilde asked, moving up next to Noin.

"Her," Noin said from the co-pilot seat, pointing to a woman in a massive amount of pink.

Another explosion shook the ground as the gundams launched into battle with gundanium plated mobile suites. Harry steadied himself as he eyed his former teacher with distaste. As if he didn't hate her enough as it was to start with.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dolores Umbridge asked, her shrill voice cutting across the grounds even with the gun fire in the background.

Harry leveled his wand at the woman, causing her to pause in her advance towards him. Her eyes narrowed at him and she spoke in that 'I'm talking to a five year old' tone.

"You wouldn't dare attack a member of the Ministry. That's tyranny."

"Does it matter when you aren't from this time?"

Dolores tensed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not," Harry responded, "Now if we're quite done with talking"

Multicolored lights shot through the night sky, dimmed only by the explosions behind them.

* * *

"What's that?" Relena asked, leaning forward.

"What's what?" Duo's voice replied, worry coming across loud and clear.

"The lights," Hilde responded.

There was a pause before Trowa responded, "Potter appears to be in a magic fight."

"Here's hoping he can hold his own. We have our own hands full," Duo muttered.

"Not that we'd be much help anyway," Quatre said with a sigh, "We can't do magic."

"Focus," Heero's voice snapped through the comm causing the others to turn their attention back to the battle at hand.

* * *

Harry panted harshly as he hid among the sparse trees that were on the property. Umbridge had called for backup and it had come in spades.

Harry knew he couldn't hold his own. Not against so many and not for an extended period of time. He needed help, but the Preventers wouldn't be able to help him same as he couldn't help them.

But he really needed to win this fight.

* * *

"Enemy mobile suites terminated."

"Finally," Duo muttered.

"Where's Potter?" Wufei asked.

"He ducked into the trees," Trowa responded.

"Talk about outnumbered," Duo said with a sigh.

"Let's go," Heero said simply, opening his hatch.

* * *

Harry cursed as a spell skimmed his arm. They were getting closer to finding him and really he was almost too tired to see straight. He jerked his wand around as he heard someone come up to the side of him, relaxing upon seeing the pilots. He turned his attention back to the wizards and witches.

A glint of metal assured him that guns had been drawn and were ready to fire.

"What are they doing?"

Harry peered around the tree and frowned, "I have no bloody clue."

The Death Eaters had formed a circle and were chanting quietly, Umbridge at the center of them all making patterns in the air with her wand.

"Can't be good though," Harry added after a moment, "I say we get the hell out of here."

"Agreed," Trowa said quietly and they were about to move and do just that when there was an explosion of light.

"Wha-" Quatre started but before he could even finish the word the light had surrounded the group.

* * *

"What the hell!" Sally yelled and Noin jumped to her feet in alarm.

"What?" Relena called in worry as Hilde and Dorothy moved forward.

"What is that?" Hilde breathed.

"Oh no."

All eyes turned to Dorothy who had gone pale. She bit her lip looking worried.

"What?" Noin nearly snapped.

"That light…. It's what Dolores Umbridge used to get to this time to begin with."

Alarm spread through the rest of them as they turned back to look at the fading light only to see all the boys were gone.


	21. Preventer's HQ

A/N: Sorry for the disappearing act. I was struggling with Harry this chapter.

CH 21: Preventer's HQ

"Are we where I think we are?"

"…How… how is that…."

"Must have been that light…"

"Should we get Une?"

"Should we wake the kid?"

"Probably best we leave him to wake on his own…"

"Go get Une. We need to check in on the others."

"Got it."

There was the sound of a door opening and closing before there was a brief silence.

"So… what do we do?"

"Wait for Une or for Potter to wake."

"He's waking."

Harry blinked his eyes open slowly, confused by what he saw. Firstly, he was staring at a ceiling, which wasn't all that odd, but the fact that there was a light fixture with _electricity_ running through it was.

"Where am I?" Harry muttered, mostly to himself.

"Preventers' headquarters."

Harry sat up abruptly, jerking himself around only to pause and the voice and the words registered. He relaxed a little before the full meaning of the words sunk in.

"Wait, what?"

"Apparently we were thrown forward in time," Duo responded with a grin, "Welcome to our time!"

"But… but the battle, and Umbridge, and the gundams…."

Quatre winced, "The gundams… if anyone else gets a hold of them…"

"Noin won't let them be taken," Zechs said with absolute certainty.

"Nor will Sally," Heero assured.

"They didn't come with?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"They must have been outside the range," Wufei responded.

"Alright, what the hell is going on around here?"

Harry spun again, this time to see a woman that could have been related to McGonagall with all the 'no nonsense' vibes she was giving off. She was wearing a prim skirt suit and had long brown hair that seemed to not dare fall out of place. She had a stern look on her face as she scanned over the group of boys.

Trowa appeared behind the woman, clearly having not actually explained what had happed. Of course, given that Trowa didn't say a lot of things this wasn't all that surprising.

"Apparently we were brought back," Duo offered.

"And the girls were not," Zechs added.

"Nor the gundams," Wufei finished.

The woman turned her attention to the only person in the room that wasn't one of her agents, "And who is this?"

"That's Harry," Duo said with a grin, "He's from 300 years ago."

"Uh, hi…" Harry offered awkwardly.

"This is Lady Une, Commander of the Preventers," Quatre explained.

Harry quickly got to his feet, "Ah, nice to meet you ma'am."

He held out his hand to her which she shook firmly before turning back to her agents, "Debrief and get Water and Fire on the line."

* * *

"Sally, the screen is blinking," Hilde called toward the head of the mission.

Sally and Noin both had been working to shuttle the gundams back to their hiding place as quickly as possible without drawing attention to themselves. The two had their hands more than a little full.

"Answer it," Noin called back and Relena leaned over, establishing a connection.

"Lady Une," Relena said, looking surprised.

"Relena," the Commander replied, "Are you all alright?"

"We're fine," the former Queen of the world replied, "But the boys-"

"I know," Une cut in, "They're here."

Hilde and Relena nearly slumped in relief at those words. Sure Dorothy had said that the light was what had started all this, but most spells caused light so it had not been all that reassuring.

"Where are Sally and Noin?"

"Securing the gundams," Hilde responded, "With Dorothy keeping watch."

Une seemed to debate for a moment before deciding that she'd try to get information from the two before her. Securing the gundams was top priority at the moment and she didn't want to call away the two who knew how to use them to answer questions that Relena and Hilde might have the answers to.

"Was the enemy camp destroyed?"

"From what we've been able to tell, yes," Hilde said with a sigh, "We took out their warehouses and the mobile suites that engaged. What we don't know is if that was their only base of operation."

Une nodded slightly in understanding before Heero appeared at her shoulder, "We have been revealed. They know who we are now and that we know what's going on. We won't be able to catch them off guard again and they might decide to make the next move."

Relena bit her lip in worry about that, "What do we do then?"

"Tell Ganger and Weasley. Listen to Sally and Noin. And for God's sake, be careful."

Hilde nodded to show she understood, "Yes sir." Heero scowled at her mocking tone, "I'll go see if Sally or Noin is free to talk."

With that Hilde exited the carrier, leaving Relena alone with her thoughts.

"Vice Foreign Minister Dorlin?"

Relena looked back to Une, "Yes Lady Une?"

"Stay low. They might still be looking for you."

Relena nodded again, "Of course."

Sally appeared at Relena's shoulder, startling the poor girl, face set in a grim expression, "Can you get back here?"

Heero gave a faint shrug, "Worse comes to worse we use that black hole again. It should take about a day though."

"I'll get Granger to research what on earth that was. Your gundams are back where they belong. We'll have them set up some sort of protection spells around them since you won't be around to guard them properly."

"Thank you Sally," Une said with a small sigh, "We'll update you when we have a plan."

"Understood. Water out."

* * *

"They _what?_"

"Calm down 'Mione, I'm sure it's not as bad as it sounds…"

The bushy haired brunette gave her friend a rather dark look, "Yes, being engulfed in a spell and thrown 300 years into the future after being caught in a battle with Death Eaters isn't bad at all. Think Ronald! What if that spell had landed them on one of those Colonies? It could have interfered with the electrical current that keeps it in space and it could have crashed down-!"

"Breathe."

She shot him a dirty look, "What if Death Eaters were sent with them?"

That caused the red head, as well as the girls from the future, to falter. It had not occurred to them that anyone else could have gotten caught in the spell, but given how many people had been in the area it was a possibility. A rather bad possibility.

"Noin…" Sally started and the blue haired woman nodded, quickly backtracking to the shuttle to contact their Commander.

"Hermione," Relena said, stepping forward and stopping what would have no doubt of been a stupid reply on Ron's part, "Could you help us figure out what that spell was?"

Hermione's eyes widened a little, "Oh of course, why didn't I think of that? Common Ron, we have to get to the library!"

The red head groaned as Hermione grabbed his arm and drug him down the hall. The remaining time travelers looked at one another. Those boys and their trouble making.

* * *

"Honestly that hadn't even occurred to me."

"It hadn't occurred to us either to be honest."

"This is not good…."

"We don't know if it's true or not. It's all speculation."

"But if you're right then we could be in trouble."

Noin was inclined to agree with the blonde Arabian. Especially if it was that Umbridge woman. She was actually from their time and knew things that would give her a great advantage over them.

"Keep an eye out. Maybe have Harry give you brief descriptions of anyone that he knew was there."

"Good idea. We'll be in contact soon."

"Be careful Quatre."

* * *

"Well…. They tend to always be wearing masks…"

"That's not very helpful."

"I know that. I'm just saying I have no idea who was actually there. Well, other than Umbridge."

"There must have been something…"

"The ones that I know well I can usually recognize by voice, but either they didn't speak or they weren't there."

The pilots sighed. This was going to be harder than they thought.

"…I can give you descriptions of the Death Eaters I know."

"At least it's something."

* * *

"You can't be serious Headmaster…"

"I'm afraid I'm quite serious."

"Only Potter would be stupid enough-"

"Now is not the time Severus. We have more pressing matters to attend to."

"What do you mean Albus?"

"Voldermort will make his move soon. We best be ready."

* * *

Harry was more than a little fascinated with the future. He had spent his teenage years in a world where there was no technology and his childhood he rather lacked in anything that wasn't part of your standard kitchen.

Sure he had snuck onto the computer a few times to blow up a few aliens, but those times were far and few between.

So seeing the Preventers headquarters, full of state of the art technology was nothing short of a wonder for the boy.

"Pretty neat, huh?"

Harry looked at Duo who had spoken and nodded, "This is beyond anything most of us could even imagine."

"Don't touch anything," Heero said shortly as he typed away.

"What are you doing anyway?" Duo asked, turning his attention to the only other person in the room.

Quatre was of checking in on his company, something that had surprised Harry. Who knew that the teenage terrorist/peace preserver was also a multi billionaire business man? Trowa was chatting with Cathy. Who Cathy was, was beyond the 'need to know', thus Harry was rather left in the dark about that. Wufei was off meditating and spending time _away_ from Duo.

"Monitoring criminal activity and running the suspect descriptions against the descriptions Potter gave us."

Harry snapped back to reality at that, "You can do that?"

Duo gave him a wide grin, "We can do anything."

While Harry was pretty sure Duo was joking, he didn't doubt that statement. Magic may be able to bend the rules of physics and boggle the mind, but he doubted there were many limitations with the technology of this time period.

"Hermione go it."

Harry, Duo, and Heero all turned to look at Quatre who was in the doorway, "What?"

Quatre gave a faint smile, "She figured out what happened."

"What was it?" Heero asked, even knowing he probably would not be able to understand most of the explanation.

"Well…" Quatre said slowly, clearly trying to think of a way to say it so that it would make more sense, "She said that it appears to have been a spell that uses the basic principle of a time turner and magnifies its ability."

There was a pause before Duo said, "In English?"

"That makes sense," Harry said almost at the same time.

"It does?" Heero asked, looking at him.

Harry nodded, "A time turner allows you to travel forward and backward in time, but there's a limit as to how far you can go. It couldn't have sent us forward, or backward, 300 years. But if you could find whatever spell they use to make a time turner work, and tweak it, you would be able to extend how far you could travel."

"Can you duplicate it?" Heero asked, getting to his feet.

Harry made a face at that, "Maybe if Hermione helps… I'd need to know how they altered it."

"Hermione had a theory on that."

All eyes were once again on the only blonde in the group. He ran a hand through his hair a little self consciously, "There was a large group of them, chanting the spell. She thinks they built up their power before actually releasing the spell."

"…then I can't recreate it without finding other magic users," Harry said with regret.

Duo just grinned, his smile taking on a slightly evil edge, "Ever been to space?"


End file.
